the love affair
by kiss Potter
Summary: A história se passa no ano 1941 até o fim da 2 guerra mundial. Harry Potter está preste a se formar em Cambridge e se tornar um escritor de prestígio. Ele começa a ter um caso com Ginny Weasley, que é casada com o dono de uma das editoras mais conhecida
1. prólogo

**Prólogo.**

Era inverno de 1941 quando ele a vira pela primeira vez na festa do magnata e empreendedor Alvo Dumbledore, representante sênior da Universidade de Cambridge. Ela estava amuada a um canto, sentada e facilmente despercebida por algum dos mais desatentos cavalheiros que gracejavam no grande salão de festas, dançando e exibindo seus cigarros cubanos e suas taças cheias do melhor champagne de toda a Inglaterra.

Estava com um vestido da cor de vinho de mangas e simples, porém elegante. Um colar discreto de pérolas, igual a tudo nela, adornava o seu pescoço com uma simplicidade até graciosa. Seus cabelos eram de um ruivo avermelhado e estavam soltos em cascatas por seu rosto, presos por uma pequena presilha de safira vermelha. Vez ou outra ela levava a taça aos lábios cheios e rosados, bebendo o liquido pouco a pouco, apreciando com lentidão seu gosto de destilado.

Harry ficara encantando com a beleza da mulher desconhecida do outro lado do salão. Ela parecia ser uma senhora distinta e bem educada, aparentando ter suas trinta e poucas primaveras. Enquanto a observava atentamente, viu uma aliança de brilhantes no dedo anelar da mão esquerda e aquilo o decepcionou um pouco. Tencionava ir ao seu encontro e conversar com ela um pouco. Mas sentiu-se totalmente sem esperanças depois disso.

Não poderia se dizer que ele apaixonara-se quase que instantaneamente por ela. Apenas prendera-se em sua beleza tão delicada e faceira. Ele obrigou-se a andar por todo o salão e parar de observá-la. Conversou com vários amigos, dançou com algumas levadas donzelas, por causa de seu charme, fumou um pouco, bebeu e foi encontrar-se com Alvo.

— Oras! — Exclamou ele quando Harry batera levemente em seu braço para chamar sua atenção, que conversava animadamente com uma roda grande de amigos. — Se não é o bom samaritano da noite.

— Oras digo eu. — Harry respondeu educadamente. — Talvez eu seja o bom, no entanto, samaritano, já não sei se sou.

— Não seja tão modesto meu caro. — Alvo disse, levando seu charuto a boca e depois soltando uma leve baforada. — No meio de toda essa guerra maluca qualquer um que não simpatize com esta, pode ser chamado assim. Não concorda?

— Talvez seja Percival! — Harry disse e ambos começaram a rir.

— Como vão os nervos com a formatura? — Perguntou, enquanto passava um braço por suas costas de maneira paternal e o guiava para longe.

— Não estão muito bons. — Admitiu frustradamente. — Jamais achei que este dia iria chegar.

— É, mas chegou. — Alvo parou e o encarou sorridente. — Devo apresentá-lo ao dono de uma das melhores editoras de toda a Londres. O Sr. Draco Malfoy.

— Nunca ouvi falar dele. — Harry respondeu com o cenho franzido. — Deve ser bem rico.

— Ah! Com certeza ele é. — Alvo passou o braço por suas costas mais uma vez. — Venha comigo. Ele estava perto da escadaria da última vez que o vi.

Enquanto aproximavam-se das escadarias. Ele apontou para um senhor de cabelo loiro, que de tão claro quase parecia branco, ele era alto e estava de braços dados com uma mulher, sua esposa. Harry assustou-se ao perceber que era a mesma senhora que ele observava mais cedo assim que chegara.

— Draco! — Alvo gritou em meio ao barulho das conversas, do piano e dos violinos. O homem alto virou-se para ver quem o estava chamando e seu rosto formou-se em um sorriso bem vindo. A mulher também se virou e Harry não conseguiu desviar os olhos dela ao vê-la tão mais de perto. Ela deu um sorriso encantador a ambos os homens, mas principalmente a Alvo.

— Ora Alvo. — Sr. Malfoy respondeu. — Somente você sabe como dar uma festa.

— Como sempre não é? — Ele respondeu e abraçou o homem, batendo com força em suas costas. — Ou não teria o sobrenome dos Dumbledores.

Os dois sorriram mais e apertaram as mãos. Logo em seguida ele dirigiu-se a mulher ao lado do Sr. Malfoy.

— Olá Gin! — Alvo cumprimentou-a galanteador e deu-lhe um beijo casto na mão, enquanto Harry os observava de longe, através das lentes dos óculos. — Está encantadora como sempre.

— Não seja tão galanteador Alvo. — Ela respondeu com elegância e um ar esnobe. — Nos conhecemos a muito para tais cortesias elegantes. — Dessa vez todos sorriram, Harry mais que todos.

— Tudo bem! Mas deixem que eu apresente o Sr. Harry Potter a vocês. — Alvo ergueu o braço e o puxou para mais perto. — Não se acanhe. Harry este é Draco Malfoy. — Os dois cumprimentaram-se com um sorriso e um aperto de mãos. — E esta é a amável e gentil Ginny Weasley. Ou deveria dizer apenas Sra. Malfoy.

Harry tomou-lhe a mão delicada na sua e beijou-a com devoção, depois encarando-a com intensidade, disse em tom educado e gentil.

— É um prazer conhece-la senhora. — Ginny sorriu.

— O prazer é todo meu Sr. Potter.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Vou postar apenas este pequeno prólogo. Até eu ter certeza de que alguém gostou da história, posto o primeiro capítulo.

Obrigada e Beijos!


	2. Chapter 1  The Goodbye

**Capítulo 1 –**** The Goodbye  
><strong>

1941, o ano tão aguardado em que finalmente se formaria. Harry encontrava-se deitado em sua cama, no alojamento masculino da turma de 41 da universidade de Cambridge em uma preguiçosa manhã de domingo. Estava daquela maneira a mais de uma hora, olhando para o teto, com uma folha de rascunho na mão e um lápis na outra. Infelizmente seu talento para escrever estava de folga naquele instante, justo no momento em que ele mais precisava. E ele que achava que não teria problemas em escrever um discurso já tendo escrito uns quatro para seus amigos.

De qualquer forma, aquilo não lhe parecia a coisa mais importante, considerando as suas circunstancias.. O que realmente lhe preenchia os pensamentos era o fato de que, logo, a realidade de ter que sair de Cambridge não lhe parecia nada agradável. Não, quando ele não tinha um lugar somente seu para ir. Sem casa, sem lar, sem família... Mesmo quando seu padrinho lhe ofereceu um quarto em sua grande mansão, não era animador e confortante saber que não teria seus pais para compartilhar o orgulho de sua formatura.

Não que Harry não gostasse do padrinho, até porque ele havia pagado toda a sua faculdade, e embora a relação dos dois não fosse lá de grande comunicação, ele até hoje não entendia o porquê de seu pai e ele terem sido tão amigos. Sirius era o tipo de homem muito rico. Era dono da fabrica de tecidos dos Blacks, e de uma grande rede de imóveis em Londres. Tinha um ar muito pomposo e, muitas das vezes, gostava de comparar a capacidade intelectual de Harry com a de Tiago, uma das coisas que mais o tirava do sério em relação ao padrinho.

Seus pais haviam deixado para si uma casa em Derbyshire, e uma pequena fortuna de trinta e cinco mil libras, que fora redigida por Sirius até que ele completasse a sua maioridade. Mas as coisas materiais não importavam muito para Harry. No lugar dele, talvez, muitos jovens teriam os olhos totalmente preenchidos pelo dinheiro da família. Não que ele negligenciasse o fato de ter uma boa herança, porém, como havia perdido grande parte de sua vida em família, tudo o que mais queria e ansiava era uma pessoa que lhe transmitisse o amor e carinho que tanto ansiava.

Thiago, o seu pai fora, em outrora, um famoso advogado e sua mãe, Lily, fora uma excelente professora. E ele deveria estar destinado a ser um advogado, assim como o pai. Contudo, aquilo estava em segundo plano na sua vida. A faculdade de letras era a sua real paixão. A literatura, os mais belos e sujos poemas, a cultura de se ler um bom livro. Fosse de aventura ao romance e do mais erótico ao mais violento. Harry não era suposto a ignorar as leis, mas também não era suposto a ignorar o poder de um livro bem escrito. E pensando na perda que sentia pelos pais, a dor de não haver ninguém que o amasse e a paixão por letras, ele correu até sua mesa e começou a descrever seu discurso em meio a agonia que sentia.

Harry leu e releu o papel, sentindo-se bastante satisfeito com o surto inesperado de emotividade que acabara de ter. Com certeza arrancaria muitos elogios por parte dos professores e alguns editores, se tivesse sorte.

Por hora, iria parar com o discurso e esticaria as canelas até a sala do professor Lupin. Gostaria de mostrar sua tese final a ele, que além de ser seu professor se mostrou também um ótimo amigo. Com certeza ele seria um dos que sentiria mais falta. Lupin era o professor de literatura de Harry, além de também ter sido muito amigo de seu pai. E a coisa mais engraçada era que ele e Sirius não se batiam nenhum pouco, deixando Harry em fogo cruzado.

Enquanto andava apressado e distraído pelos corredores desertos da universidade, ele não viu quando sua colega vinha descendo as escadas, somente quando se esbarraram um no outro, foi que ele sentiu a presença dela. Era Cho Chang, uma das mulheres mais bonitas que estudavam em Cambridge. Após o choque inicial os dois sorriram um para o outro e se cumprimentaram.

— Olá Harry! — Ela disse meio sem fôlego por causa do susto. — Nem o havia visto, me desculpe!

— Eu que peço desculpas Cho. — Harry falou educadamente. — Estava meio distraído.

— Percebi. — Cho passou a mão pela roupa e mudou de assunto. — E então, já fez seu discurso? Todo mundo parece obcecado por esse assunto.

— Na verdade eu acabei de escrevê-lo. Mas ainda não está terminado. — Harry respondeu o mais rápido possível, pois estava apressado. — Me diga, você viu Hermione em algum lugar? Eu preciso falar com ela.

— Bem... ela estava nos dormitórios da última vez que a vi. — Cho falou sem graça, quando percebeu a deixa de Harry. — Vejo você depois.

Cho saiu, deixando-o sozinho com seus pensamentos. Ele olhou para trás e captou sua imagem dobrando pelo corredor. Hermione sempre disse que Cho gostava dele, mas ele nunca havia tido interesse nela, mesmo apesar de ela ser uma das mulheres mais bonitas da universidade. Harry sorriu um pouco e voltou a caminhar, indo em direção a sala dos professores para tentar ver Lupin.

Assim que chegou em frente a grande porta de madeira, Harry bateu e esperou que alguém viesse atende-lo. O que não demorou muito. De lá a professora MacGonagall saiu com a sua expressão sempre severa e áspera, do tipo que não se permite, sequer, escutar bobagens e tolices de alguns "idiotas" como ela costumava chamar os universitários mais avoados. Ela olhou para ele de cima á baixo e suas feições descansaram um pouco mais assim que ela percebeu quem era. Apesar de nunca lhe ter dito, a professora o tinha como um de seus melhores alunos, e Harry também simpatizava muita com a mesma.

— O que você quer, Potter? — Mesmo apesar de sua expressão ser serena a sua voz saiu um tanto quanto áspera.

— O professor John se encontra?

— Sim, ele está aqui sim. — Ela fez um leve aceno arrogante com a cabeça e voltou para a sala. Harry ouviu na hora em que ela chamou o outro prfessor, que logo apareceu na porta.

— Olá Harry. — A expressão de Lupin parecia abatida e cansada. Pego de surpresa ao ver o professor tão mal, Harry não pode disfarçar seu olhar inquisidor. — Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Não. Está tudo bem. — Harry respondeu prontamente. — O senhor parece bastante cansado.

— E eu estou. — Ele falou com uma súbita raiva. — Esse final de ano está me dando nos nervos.

— E o que aconteceu?

— Alvo pediu para que eu ajudasse nos preparativos da festa de formatura. — O tom de Lupin foi cético. — Mas eu até gosto de ajudar. Ainda mais se tiver sido um pedido dele.

Os dois começaram a sorrir e depois de um tempo a professora MacGonagall, saiu pela porta lhes lançando um olhar severo por estarem interrompendo a passagem da sala. Percebendo o incômodo que estavam causando, Lupin passou os braços pelas costas de Harry e o guiou para os corredores abafados e largos da faculdade. Por um tempo eles caminharam em silêncio, apenas admirando as estátuas e algumas pinturas que haviam no teto.

— Vou sentir falta de caminhar por aqui nos feriados. — Harry confessou, em um tom de melancolia perpassando sua voz. Lupin percebeu isso.

— Vamos lá Harry. Pelo menos você vai poder ficar com o Sirius. — Apesar do professor ter falado com a melhor das intenções, Harry percebeu um pouco do tom de gozação e ao mesmo tempo enraivado de sua voz.

— Não precisa fingir John. — Harry bateu as costas de Lupin. — Eu sei que não gosta do meu padrinho.

— Eu não estou fingindo... Não. — Lupin respondeu. Como os dois já iam alcançando a ponte sobre o rio e estavam longe das vistas dos outros universitários e alunos, ele acendeu um cigarro e ofereceu outro a Harry. — Acho que você não contará a ninguém não é?

— Não. — Harry respondeu sorrindo e recebendo o cigarro. Lupin lhe passou o isqueiro. — Não se preocupe. Eu não gosto de ser o Hitller, não vou lhe julgar somente por fumar um cigarro.

— Eu espero que não. — Lupin respondeu enquanto soltava uma longa baforada. Harry logo o seguiu. Ficaram parados no meio da ponte, observando a água correr. — Mas me diga. O que você queria falar comigo?

— Queria lhe mostrar o final da minha tese. — Harry retirou o papel de dentro do bolso do casaco. — Acho que finalmente consegui.

— Deixe-me ver. — Lupin recebeu o papel das mãos de Harry, pegou o óculos que estava pendurado nas vestes e o pôs no rosto, fazendo uma leve careta enquanto examinava o escrito. A expressão que sempre usava quando lia alguma coisa muito atentamente.

Harry escorou-se na ponte e continuou a fumar descansadamente seu cigarro, enquanto Lupin ao seu lado, lia atentamente seu texto. Ficou a observar a paisagem e vez ou outra escutava o professor soltar uma leve exclamação. Harry percebeu quando Lupin levou a mão ao bolso, retirou uma caneta de lá e começou a fazer pequenas correções. Ele desviou o olhar para a paisagem e ficou a contemplar a propriedade que estava totalmente branca. Coberta por neve grossa e seca. Os pinheiros no alto da colina quase não se balançavam. Até o rio abaixo parecia estar um pouco congelado. Harry terminou de fumar e jogou a guimba do cigarro lá e viu quando a correnteza o levou. Foi inevitável a comparação que passou em sua mente. Igual ao cigarro, agora ele seria levado a um lugar desconhecido, ou só mais um que passava pela faculdade. Não sabia onde iria parar, porém, sabia exatamente o que queria para sua vida.

— Bem... — Lupin exclamou, retirando os óculos da face e a Harry de sua pequena distração pelo rio da vida e onde ele desaguaria. — Acho que está excelente. Fiz algumas pequenas correções, mas acho que você se corrigiria depois. Nada demais.

— Obrigado por ter olhado. — Harry falou distraído e recebeu o papel de volta. — Não estou me sentindo bem.

— Eu o julgaria um tolo se não estivesse. — Lupin deu uma última tragada em seu cigarro e o jogou no rio, assim como Harry fizera. Aquilo também o fez se perguntar sobre o destino do professor. — Todos ficam naquela tensão sobre o que deveriam ou não fazer sobre suas vidas depois que saem daqui. Você não se tornaria melhor se não se sentisse inseguro.

— Acha mesmo? — Harry perguntou descrente. — Queria poder acreditar em tal coisa.

— Não é não sentir medo que o tornará mais forte. — Lupin falou em tom paternal. — Eu sei o que está sentindo Harry.

— Sabe? — Harry perguntou surpreso e olhou para Lupin.

— Sem lar, sem família... Acertei?

— Sim. Acertou. — Respondeu com estranheza. — Você lê mentes?

— Não. — Lupin respondeu seriamente. — Só conheci muito a seus pais e você pra saber que puxou muito deles.

— Deveria ter imaginado. — Harry falou roucamente. — Queria muito tê-los de volta. Eu tenho poucas memórias deles...

— Não se queixe pelo passado Harry. — O tom de Lupin foi severo. — Não ache que isso vai acabar com sua vida ou essa dor será menos dolorosa se você ficar se queixando. — Harry fraziu o cenho e olhou para Lupin ressentido. — Há uma guerra por aí e muitos outros morrerão.

— Eu não estou me queixando eu só...

— Não diga que está só desabafando. Eu o conheço muito bem.

—Escute John. — Harry falou asperamente. — Não estou lamentando. Se eu soubesse que falaria isso…

— O que Harry? — Lupin perguntou seriamente.

— É melhor deixarmos isso de lado. Não quero brigar com você. — Respondeu pesadamente. — Acho que tem razão.

— Humpf! — Lupin exclamou e mudou de assunto. — Já pensou em algo para o discurso?

— Já está pronto. — Harry o olhou e disse. — Escrevi pensando neles.

— Com certeza está carregado de melancolia.

— Esperança. — Harry o contradisse e desencostou-se da ponte. — Eu tenho que fazer uma coisa. É melhor voltarmos.

— A festa é daqui a duas semanas e você já preparou o discurso. — Lupin reafirmou. — Quero ver depois.

— Somente na hora.

— Ah! — Lupin fingiu-se de decepcionado. — Já estava ansioso.

— Até lá. — Harry disse e seguiu andando de volta para o castelo. — Eu não sei se o mudarei mais.

— As coisas escritas com o coração são as menos superficiais Harry. Lembre-se disso. — Lupin disse. E os dois caminharam lentamente de volta até se encontrarem novamente protegidos nos corredores quentes.

As duas semanas que antecederam a festa foram realmente agitadas. Tanto para os professores quanto para os alunos. Foi a entrega da tesa, as notas, trabalhos de última hora, redações, choros e finais de discursos. Harry analisava tudo aquilo de longe ao lado de Hermione, sua melhor amiga desde seu primeiro ano ali. Os dois passaram muito tempo na biblioteca durante esse período de duração entre uma semana e outra. Para Harry porque era mais sossegado e para Hermione pelo fato de ela ainda estar terminando o seu discurso. Em um desse dias particularmente chatos, os dois estavam sem fazer nada. Hermione lia enquanto Harry a observava.

— Ainda seremos amigos quando sairmos daqui? — Harry perguntou distraidamente enquanto olhava os flocos de neve caírem lá fora. Ele percebeu o aceno que Hermione fez com a cabeça, mas mesmo assim não a olhou.

— A não ser que você não queira. — Hermione respondeu apressadamente. — Por que a pergunta?

— Acho que vou pra Londres. — Harry respondeu olhando para a amiga. — Vou tentar ser publicado.

— Tentar? Vai ter gente pedindo para publicar sua histórias.

— Será?

— Mas é claro. Você escreve maravilhosamente bem. — Hermione passou a mão pelos cabelos do amigo de modo fraternal. — Com que história você vai tentar.

— Não sei ainda. Acho que só vou mostrar alguns poemas.

— Você vai conseguir. — Hermione sorriu. — Eu sei que vai.

— Assim espero.

— Não está muito ansioso para acabar, está?

— Mais ou menos. — Harry escorou a cabeça no vidro e fechou os olhos. — Vou ver se consigo me aproximar mais do Sirius.

— Eu acho que você deveria fazer exatamente isso Harry. — Hermione disse animadamente. — Se ele e seu pai eram tão amigos era por um bom motivo.

— Eu sei. Vou tentar me reaproximar dele.

— Vamos! — Hermione o chamou. — Já terminei por hoje.

— Claro. — Harry levantou-se e os dois saíram de braços dados pela universidade.

A música já havia começado e Harry terminava de vestir seu smoking. Dobrou o papel de seu discurso cuidadosamente e colocou no bolso do casaco. Vestiria sua beca somente no momento em que subisse ao palco para receber o canudo. Desceu as escadas de seu dormitório e andou lentamente ao grande salão de festas da universidade de Cambridge, chegando cada vez mais perto da música clássica.

Era inverno de 1941 quando ele a vira pela primeira vez na festa do magnata e empreendedor Alvo Dumbledore, representante sênior da Universidade de Cambridge. Ela estava amuada a um canto, sentada e facilmente despercebida por algum dos mais desatentos cavalheiros que gracejavam no grande salão de festas, dançando e exibindo seus cigarros cubanos e suas taças cheias do melhor champagne de toda a Inglaterra.

Estava com um vestido da cor de vinho de mangas e simples, porém elegante. Um colar discreto de pérolas, igual a tudo nela, adornava o seu pescoço com uma simplicidade até graciosa. Seus cabelos eram de um ruivo avermelhado e estavam soltos em cascatas por seu rosto, presos por uma pequena presilha de safira vermelha. Vez ou outra ela levava a taça aos lábios cheios e rosados, bebendo o liquido pouco a pouco, apreciando com lentidão seu gosto de destilado.

Harry ficara encantando com a beleza da mulher desconhecida do outro lado do salão. Ela parecia ser uma senhora distinta e bem educada, aparentando ter suas trinta e poucas primaveras. Enquanto a observava atentamente, viu uma aliança de brilhantes no dedo anelar da mão esquerda e aquilo o decepcionou um pouco. Tencionava ir ao seu encontro e conversar com ela um pouco. Mas sentiu-se totalmente sem esperanças depois disso.

Não poderia se dizer que ele apaixonara-se quase que instantaneamente por ela. Apenas prendera-se em sua beleza tão delicada e faceira. Ele obrigou-se a andar por todo o salão e parar de observá-la. Conversou com vários amigos, dançou com algumas levadas donzelas, por causa de seu charme, fumou um pouco, bebeu e foi encontrar-se com Alvo.

— Oras! — Exclamou ele quando Harry batera levemente em seu braço para chamar sua atenção, que conversava animadamente com uma roda grande de amigos. — Se não é o bom samaritano da noite.

— Oras digo eu. — Harry respondeu educadamente. — Talvez eu seja o bom, no entanto, samaritano, já não sei se sou.

— Não seja tão modesto meu caro. — Alvo disse, levando seu charuto a boca e depois soltando uma leve baforada. — No meio de toda essa guerra maluca qualquer um que não simpatize com esta, pode ser chamado assim. Não concorda?

— Talvez seja Percival! — Harry disse e ambos começaram a rir.

— Como vão os nervos com a formatura? — Perguntou, enquanto passava um braço por suas costas de maneira paternal e o guiava para longe.

— Não estão muito bons. — Admitiu frustradamente. — Jamais achei que este dia iria chegar.

— É, mas chegou. — Alvo parou e o encarou sorridente. — Devo apresentá-lo ao dono de uma das melhores editoras de toda a Londres. O Sr. Draco Malfoy.

— Nunca ouvi falar dele. — Harry respondeu com o cenho franzido. — Deve ser bem rico.

— Ah! Com certeza ele é. — Alvo passou o braço por suas costas mais uma vez. — Venha comigo. Ele estava perto da escadaria da última vez que o vi.

Enquanto aproximavam-se das escadarias. Ele apontou para um senhor de cabelo loiro, que de tão claro quase parecia branco, ele era alto e estava de braços dados com uma mulher, sua esposa. Harry assustou-se ao perceber que era a mesma senhora que ele observava mais cedo assim que chegara.

— Draco! — Alvo gritou em meio ao barulho das conversas, do piano e dos violinos. O homem alto virou-se para ver quem o estava chamando e seu rosto formou-se em um sorriso bem vindo. A mulher também se virou e Harry não conseguiu desviar os olhos dela ao vê-la tão mais de perto. Ela deu um sorriso encantador a ambos os homens, mas principalmente a Alvo.

— Ora Alvo. — Sr. Jones respondeu. — Somente você sabe como dar uma festa.

— Como sempre não é? — Ele respondeu e abraçou o homem, batendo com força em suas costas. — Ou não teria o sobrenome dos Dumbledores.

Os dois sorriram mais e apertaram as mãos. Logo em seguida ele dirigiu-se a mulher ao lado do Sr. Malfoy.

— Olá Gin! — Alvo cumprimentou-a galanteador e deu-lhe um beijo casto na mão, enquanto Harry os observava de longe, através das lentes dos óculos. — Está encantadora como sempre.

— Não seja tão galanteador Alvo. — Ela respondeu com elegância e um ar esnobe. — Nos conhecemos a muito para tais cortesias elegantes. — Dessa vez todos sorriram, Harry mais que todos.

— Tudo bem! Mas deixem que eu apresente o Sr. Harry Potter a vocês. — Alvo ergueu o braço e o puxou para mais perto. — Não se acanhe. Harry este é Draco Malfoy. — Os dois cumprimentaram-se com um sorriso e um aperto de mãos. — E esta é a amável e gentil Ginny Weasley. Ou deveria dizer apenas Sra. Malfoy.

Harry tomou-lhe a mão delicada na sua e beijou-a com devoção, depois encarando-a com intensidade, disse em tom educado e gentil.

— É um prazer conhece-la senhora. — Ginny sorriu.

— O prazer é todo meu Sr. Potter.

Depois disso, os olhares estavam sendo inevitáveis por parte de Harry, que tentava concentrar-se na conversa entre os cavalheiros e Draco Malfoy lhe perguntando por suas obras literárias e se ele pretendia publicá-las. Nesse ponto a Sra. Malfoy parecia estar bastante entretida com a conversa deles. Alvo deixou escapar o quanto ela tinha interesse por poesia, literatura e música, revelando-a uma mulher de sensibilidade cultural.

— Draco não gosta de admitir que na maioria das vezes eu sempre o ajudo com o que se deve ou não publicar. — Ela falou de forma meio convencida e soltou uma leve baforada de seu cigarro. Ela agarrou o braço do marido — Não é querido?

— É sim meu amor. — Draco disse sorrindo e deu um gole de sua bebida. — Talvez sem você eu já teria ido a falência.

— Hum. Com certeza. — Todos sorriram e ela olhou diretamente para Harry. — Gostaria de ser publicado senhor?

Mas a resposta dele não veio, pois, uma voz no microfone falou, aplacando todo o barulho do salão. As luzes se apagaram deixando apenas o palco iluminado.

— Boa noite a todos! — O diretor Tippet falou. — Como todos sabem estamos aqui para comemorar a formatura dos nossos queridos formandos de 41. — Uma salva de palmas seguiu as palavras dele. — Gostaria que os formandos sentassem-se nas cadeiras designadas e vestissem suas becas.

— Bem! — Harry falou baixinho para que os três escutassem. — Agora é minha vez. Eu vou lá.

— Claro meu amigo. — Alvo deu uma palmadinha em suas costas. — Boa sorte!

— Boa sorte camarada. — O Sr. Malfoy apertou na mão de Harry.

— Boa formatura senhor. — A Sra. Malfoy disse educadamente. — Nos veremos depois.

— Sim. — Harry respondeu animadamente e retirou-se. — Com licença.

Harry andou até as cadeiras e procurou por Hermione. Encontrou-a fácil e sentou-se perto dela, cutucando em seu braço. Ela o olhou feliz e o abraçou.

— Onde você estava? — Ela perguntou em um sussurro. — Não o vi durante toda a noite.

— Alvo me raptou. — Ele disse. E Hermione lhe lançou um olhar de compreensão.

A voz do diretor soou forte mais uma vez no microfone e dessa vez houve silêncio geral no salão.

— Vamos começar. — Ele deu um leve pigarro limpando a garganta. — Srta. Luna Lovegood que completou seus seis ano de enfermagem.

Uma loira que Harry conhecia de vista levantou da cadeira e foi em direção ao palco. Ele percebeu que ela não parecia temerosa, mas tinha um ar sonhador na face. Assim que subiu ao palco ela deu boa noite a todos e começou com o seu discurso que surpreendeu a Harry e foi bravamente aplaudido por todos. E assim seguiu-se. A próxima foi Hermione e depois Neville Longbotton, Simas Finningan, Dino Thomas, Pansy Parckson...

— Agora o Sr. Harry Potter. Que terminou seu curso de letras.

As pernas de Harry fraquejaram um pouco, mas ele manteve-se firme e foi até o palco. Ao chegar lá o professor lhe passou o canudo e lhe deu felicitações. Harry encarou o público e avistou a Alvo, Lupin e Sirius, o que lhe deixou muito surpreso(ele havia chegado em cima da hora) pela multidão.

— Boa noite Sras. e Srs. É um prazer estar aqui. — Alguns o aplaudiram, Hermione entre eles. Harry olhou para seu discurso e começou a lê-lo. — Bem... "_Dentre tantos momentos da minha vida, acho que nenhum será tão memorável como esse. Este local de ensino foi sem uma ínfima e grotesca dúvida um dos melhores locais que poderia ter crescido na minha mocidade adolescente. Meus professores fizeram de mim o que sou hoje. As letras me emotivaram a escrever este discurso e meu amor por meus entes me fizeram jamais desistir de quem eu realmente sou e do que eu realmente gosto de fazer. Bem sei que aqui não mais eles estão, não no figurativo, mas no real, no presente. No entanto, meu coração jamais esquecerá de ambos meus criadores. E é a eles que eu devo essa minha total e grandiosa conquista de vida. Em meio a tantas guerras, tanto alvoroço e a tanto desespero, seja por nossos amigos que morreram seja por aqueles pelos quais temos anseio de perder, permito-me de vez em quando sonhar que vivemos em um mundo branco e silencioso com todos que amamos a nossa volta. Espero que daqui para frente, todo o meu conceito, ética e moral, aqui adquiridas, me sejam favoráveis para que eu possa fazer bom uso de ambos em momentos difíceis que, com certeza, ainda aparecerão."_

Os aplausos foram enormes e Harry sentiu-se feliz por isso. Houve vário flashies das câmeras e muitos gritando o seu nome. Assim que desceu foi recebido pelos braços da amiga, logo depois Lupin, Alvo, Sirius, Cho, até mesmo o Sr. Malfoy. Ele avistou a Gina um pouco mais distante e viu quando ela murmurou um parabéns e um piscar de olho. Ele sentiu-se corar, mas logo seus amigos vieram e lhe abraçaram. Antes de virar-se completamente ele viu um homem ruivo assim como ela, abraçá-la com muito entusiasmo e gira-la no ar. Depois ele foi parabenizado pelo marido dela... Weasley havia sido chamado... Rony Weasley... Irmão dela, talvez.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: **_Espero que gostem dessa nova história. Se passa durante a segunda guerra mundial.

O próximo capítulo terá mais coisas.

Obrigada a quem lê!

BJS!


	3. Chapter 2 the meetingthis is a perfect

**Capítulo 2 – The meeting (This is a perfect night)**

A vista de seu quarto em Londres era realmente uma das mais perfeitas. Assim que acordou-se naquela sexta feira nublada, fria e melancólica, Harry viu as grandes construções cinzas da cidade e a neve caindo preguiçosamente além da vidraça, o que deixava o quarto abafado e aquecido. Aquela paisagem o deixava extasiado, não porque fosse realmente bonita, mas, de certo modo, era o que ele achava. De uma maneira que não tinha uma conexão, ele viu que a paisagem se parecia muito com sua vida. Melancólica e solitária. Harry não conseguia explicar o porquê de estar tão vulnerável com a morte de seus pais. Claro que ele nunca superara realmente o que havia acontecido. Contudo, de uns tempos para cá(mais necessariamente, desde que estava perto de se formar) ele vinha sentindo um enorme vazio dentro do peito.

E era devido a isso que ele estava ali, naquele instante. Somente algo daquela magnitude de sentimentos o faria reaproximar-se de Sirius. Harry partira de Cambridge para sua casa em Londres, onde estava atualmente instalado há duas semanas. Veio especialmente para encontrar-se com o padrinho e tentar uma aproximação amigável. Quem sabe ele não teria mudado? Harry agora era um homem feito e talvez Sirius não ficasse de brincadeirinhas idiotas com ele. Isso era, pelo menos, o que Harry pensava. No entanto, já se passara uma semana e nada de ele ir até o seu encontro.

A fábrica de tecidos dos Black, ficava a menos de dois quarteirões de sua casa. Harry já percorrera um caminho de pedra até lá, e ficou do lado de fora observando a movimentação das pessoas trabalhando através do enorme vidro. Naquele dia Harry fumou dois ou três cigarros, e desistindo de tentar ser cortês, foi-se embora, colocando bem as mãos enluvadas nos bolsos do sobretudo, no intuito de protege-las do frio que cobria toda a cidade. Nesses dias de adaptação, Harry caminhou bastante por boa parte de Londres; conhecendo os pontos turísticos e indo a algum pub pela noite, única e exclusivamente para beber na presença de alguns outros cavalheiros.

Sua estadia em Londres não havia sido comunicada a ninguém, exceto Hermione, que despediu-se do amigo com lágrimas nos olhos. Nem mesmo Lupin ou Alvo, sabiam que ele estava lá, agora. Seu silêncio foi devido ao fato de não conseguir falar com Sirius. Situação na qual, ele via-se agora. Não saberia qual seria sua reação se alguém falasse para ele, avisando que Harry estava em Londres. Não queria pensar que ele poderia atravessar aquela porta com o seu ar sempre pomposo, sem ao menos estar preparado para isso. Devido a estas circunstâncias, ele resolveu abafar o caso da viagem.

Com certo custo, Harry obrigou-se a afastar o lençol de ceda branco para o lado e levantar-se, mesmo que seu pijama de algodão o protegesse bem do frio. Ele foi até a janela de vidro e ficou a observar a movimentação das pessoas lá embaixo, já que a casa tinha um andar. Era tudo uma confusão de tijolos e cinzas para ele que estava tão acostumado ao verde para onde se virasse, na antiga cidade. Por um instante, viu-se indo mais uma vez pela estradinha de pedra e parar exatamente em frente a fabrica. Ficou mais alguns instantes parado, observando e logo, foi ao banheiro preparar um bom banho quente na jacuzzi larga de porcelana azul e branca.

Enquanto via o vapor da água espalhar-se pelo banheiro, começou a despir-se com lentidão e depois voltou ao quarto, colocou o pijama sobre a cama, e voltou nu ao banheiro. Quando a água já estava boa e os sais de banho nela, ele entrou lentamente, aproveitando o toque da água quente invadindo suavemente seus poros. Era uma sensação maravilhosa e relaxante. Ele encostou sua cabeça da pedra e fechou os olhos, pensando no que faria quando saísse dali. Primeiro de tudo ele iria até a cafeteria Starbucks Coffe, onde havia um café da manhã delicioso, e era logo na esquina, atravessando a rua. Desde que chegara ele ia lá todas as manhãs para o desjejum.

Harry não havia procurado por nenhuma empregada, já que não sabia por quanto tempo realmente permaneceria em Londres. Na verdade, seria um trabalho inútil contratar uma se decidisse voltar para a antiga cidade logo. Talvez ele desse mais uma volta pela cidade, para conhecer os parques e algumas livrarias.

Neste momento, com os olhos ainda fechados, Harry lembrou-se de que tinha um cartão do Sr. Malfoy em sua agenda, e de que ele havia dito que se Harry resolvesse ir a Londres, lhe contatasse no mesmo instante. E, talvez, fosse isso que ele faria hoje, ligaria para o Sr. Malfoy, conheceria sua editora e, com alguma sorte, pudesse mostrar alguns de seus poemas a ele. Quem sabe se conseguisse ser publicado ele não rescolvia ficar de vez na adorável e melancólica Londres.

Harry saiu do banho e enxugou-se bem. Foi até seu guarda roupa e retirou seu terno preto simples e de suspensório. Pegou seus sapatos pretos e luminosos, e uma gravata azul escura, cuidadosamente, pendurada no cabide. Pegou também sua luva preta de pelica preta e a colocou sobre as mãos. Vestiu-se apropriadamente e arrumou sua cama, tomando o cuidado de retirar o roupão azul de cima da colcha para que não mofasse com aquele tempo de inverno rigoroso. Abriu sua mala e retirou de lá, o cartão com o número do Sr. Malfoy e algum dinheiro. Desceu as escadas, pegou o sobretudo preto, do cabide perto da porta e pegou as chaves, saindo para a rua.

O vento frio soprou levemente em seu rosto e ele expirou o ar gélido para os pulmões. Ficou mais alguns segundos parado em frente a casa, observando as pessoas passarem calmamente pelas calçadas. O bonde seguindo sua estrada e duas mulheres de vestido vermelho saindo da lojinha de vestidos no outro lado da rua. Com um suspiro ele atravessou a rua e subiu o meio fio alto da calçada. Indo em direção a esquina, onde seu café da manhã o esperava.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

O carro de aluguel parou em frente a editora "Publisher Editor". A editora de Draco Malfoy e ficava bem nos arredores distantes de Londres. Era um galpão imenso e mesmo assim, chique e bem cuidado. No alto, grandes janelas de vidro onde deviam ser os escritórios. O prédio era pintado de amarelo e azul e um grande portão pesado de ferro preto guardava lá dentro. Harry deu uma volta pelo galpão, procurando pela entrada, pois não deveria ser aquela.

Harry deu a volta pelo galpão e encontrou uma porta grande de vidro. Ele entrou e a recepcionista olhou para ele e esperou que ele viesse até ela. Ele deu uma boa olhada pelo cômodo. Havia dois sofás de couro marrom, dois cinzeiros perto do sofá e vários catálogos de livros dispostos na mesa central de vidro. O lugar era bem vivo, com um tapete marrom cobrindo boa parte do chão, as paredes eram brancas. No canto da parede do lado esquerdo ao balcão da recepção, havia uma escada que dava para os escritórios acima.

— Em que posso ajudá-lo sr...?

— Harry Potter. — Ele deu um leve sorriso e encarou a mulher. — O Sr. Malfoy está me esperando.

— Só um instante, eu o anunciarei. — Ela mulher pegou o telefone e discou. — Sr. Malfoy, Harry Potter está aqui para vê-lo. Claro, tudo bem.

— Sr. Potter. Pode subir, ele o está aguardando. Suba a escada, é a última porta no final do corredor.

— Muito obrigada. — Ele estendeu a mão para a mulher e ela fez o mesmo. Harry deu um beijo casto na sua mão ao que ela corou profundamente.

— De nada Senhor. É só o meu trabalho. — Harry lhe deu mais um sorriso charmoso e subiu.

Ele seguiu pelo comprido corredor e observou os vários certificados e prêmios pendurados nas paredes amarelas. Perto da porta de seu escritório havia um vaso grande de uma planta que Harry desconhecia. Ele bateu suavemente na porta e ouviu a voz do Sr. Malfoy mandá-lo entrar; com educação Harry abriu a porta e avistou um belo par de pernas cobertas por uma saia de tecido cor de vinho até os joelhos e cruzadas sobre a mesa grande de carvalho. Franziu o cenho em curiosidade e ao entrar no escritório viu que as mesmas pertenciam a Sra. Malfoy que estava virada para o marido e conversava com ele.

Os dois o observaram. Draco veio em sua direção e a senhora lhe deu um leve sorriso que ele logo tratou de devolver com prazer. Com certeza não esperava aquela recepção tão maravilhosa. Há alguns dias que ele não se pegava pensando em sua beleza, nos cabelos ruivos e lisos, nos lábios... Seu coração bateu forte e com muito custo Harry conseguiu disfarçar seu embaraço e o prazer em vê-la.

— Harry Potter! — Exclamou o Sr. Malfoy, erguendo a mão para cumprimentá-lo. — É um prazer revê-lo.

— O prazer é todo meu Sr. Malfoy. — Harry também ofereceu sua mão e apertou firmemente, sorrindo um pouco. — Desculpe-me incomodá-lo.

— Incomodar? — Ele balançou as mãos. — Que nada! E não precisa me chamar de Senhor. Apenas Draco já está bom.

— Como queira. — Harry respondeu humildemente e desviou a atenção para a Sra. Malfoy que permanecia sentada perigosamente sensual na mesa a olhar para os dois e foi em sua direção. Ela estendeu o braço, oferecendo a mão para que ele a beijasse, o que fez de bom grado. — É um prazer revê-la Sra. Malfoy.

— O prazer é todo meu Sr. Potter. — Ela respondeu contida e educadamente. Sua voz gentil e macia, soando como músicas aos seus ouvidos. — Espero que sua estadia em Londres esteja sendo agradável.

— A verdade é que ficarei aqui de vez. — Harry respondeu olhando em seus olhos. Na verdade, não sabia por que havia falado aquilo, nem mesmo tinha certeza de que ficaria. Talvez os lábios dela o tivessem hipnotizado. Draco deu uma leve gargalhada bem humorada, distraindo sua atenção.

— Então quer dizer que as belezas de Londres o fisgaram? — Ele perguntou contente enquanto acendia um cigarro e oferecia outro a Harry, que aceitou prontamente.

— Pode ter certeza de que sim. — Respondeu, pensando em Gina e pos o cigarro na boca, acendendo-o com o isqueiro depois.

— Que bom para você. — A Sra. Malfoy levantou-se de vez da mesa e seguiu até o marido, tocando-o o peito de leve. — Desculpe-me Sr. Potter, mas terei que ir agora. Espero que possamos conversar sobre literatura um pouco, depois.

— Com toda a certeza que sim. — Harry falou e voltou a beijar-lhe a mão em despedida.

— Devo esperá-lo para o almoço? — Ela voltou sua atenção para Draco.

— Sim, deve. — Ele olhou para o relógio de pulso. — A reunião será na parte da tarde, portanto ao meio dia estarei chegando.

— Tudo bem. — Ela deu um beijo em seus lábios e depois um aceno discreto de cabeça para Harry. — Até breve cavalheiros.

— Até breve Senhora. — Harry também fez uma leve reverência quando ela passou.

Eles a observaram sair pela porta abruptamente e de repente Draco voltou para sua mesa e fez um aceno para que Harry também sentasse.

— Pense que não o veria tão cedo por aqui. Fiquei surpreso quando recebi sua ligação hoje pela manhã.

— Eu também pensei. — Harry respondeu distraidamente. — Pra falar a verdade eu até estou gostando daqui.

— É como Johnson disse ... — Draco tirou o cigarro dos lábios e deu uma longa baforada. — Quando um homem está cansado de Londres ele está cansado da vida.

Os dois riram e o ar descontraiu-se totalmente. Harry passou a observar a sala de Draco. Era bem grande, bem mobiliada, e o que mais chamou sua atenção foram as duas estantes lotadas de livros. Vários certificados pendurados em uma parte da parede. Um Burne-Jones na parede atrás de si, o que Harry achou estranho. Não era costumeiro encontrar muitos pré-rafaelitas na Inglaterra, até por que, o renascimento ainda estava em alta e os acadêmicos adoravam esse novo tipo de pintura.

Harry havia levado alguns de seus poemas no bolso e por sorte Draco pediu para dar uma olhada e adorou profundamente o estilo melancólico e intenso com que ele escrevia. Segundo suas palavras, os poemas eram como um dia nublado e enevoado. No entanto, verdadeiros e intensos. Os dois deram uma volta pela editora. Draco mostrou a disposição das máquinas, as impressões dos livros e a privacidade nas histórias novas. Harry ficou maravilhado, e mais do que nunca ele soube que amava toda aquela literatura e todo aquele cheiro de livro.

Exatamente as onze horas Draco chamou-o para acompanha-lo em um almoço na sua casa, e Harry quase o aceito, o pensamento de ver a senhora era tentador, no entanto, ele sabia que, além de errado, ele deveria ir ver Sirius. Com a desculpa de que tinha um outro compromisso inadiável, Harry apertou a mão de Draco e antes de ir ele o convidou para uma festa que iria junto da esposa. Depois de muita insistência por parte dele, Harry aceitou o convite.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Harry pegou um carro de aluguel e deu o endereço da fábrica de tecidos dos Black. Durante o percurso, algo inquietante remexia-se dentro dele e ao mesmo tempo o pensamento de culpa o havia deixado agora que resolvera falar com Sirius, tanto por obrigação, quanto por consideração. Ao parar em frente a fábrica, Harry pagou ao homem e desceu do carro lentamente, dirigindo-se para lá. Ele arriscou uma olhada para cima e viu que Sirius o observava da janela. Ele não pode evitar de sorrir e fazer um aceno para o padrinho.

Ele retomou a caminhada e quando ia passando pela porta de madeira, Sirius estava parado á sua frente e com o sorriso meio zombeteiro de sempre na face. Harry foi até ele e os dois se abraçaram.

— Como vai meu afilhado?

— Vai muito bem, obrigado. — Harry respondeu e se separou dele, oferecendo a mão. — Sua benção.

— Que Deus lhe abençoe. — Sirius tomou sua mão na dele. — E então? A quanto tempo está na cidade?

— Há uns quatro dias. — Ele mentiu, não diria que passara duas semanas para tomar coragem e ir falar com ele.

— Quatro dias? E só agora você vem ver seu padrinho?

— Desculpe-me Sirius. É que com a mudança eu perdi muito tempo. Mesmo que você mantivesse a casa limpa eu ainda tive que fazer pequenas adaptações.

— Entendo. — Sirius passou a mão pelo queixo. — Mas por que não ligou?

— Eu não tinha o seu número. E também não tive muito tempo.

— Vamos ao meu escritório. — Sirius passou o braço pelas costas largas de Harry e os dois entraram por outra porta que os levou até um longo corredor e que no final, havia uma escada branca discreta. — Queria mesmo conversar com você. Saber o que pretende fazer da vida agora.

— Na verdade! — Exclamou Harry quando eles entraram pela porta que estava aberta. — Eu acho que serei publicado.

— Não me diga. — Sirius sorriu de ponta a ponta. — Mas isso merece uma comemoração. O que vai fazer esta noite?

— Eu vou a uma festa com o Sr. Draco Malfoy.

— Malfoy? — Ele repetiu e olhou para Harry. — A mulher dele só compra nas nossas lojas e sempre exige modelos únicos.

— Mesmo?

— Sim. Eles são podres de rico.

— Entendo.

— É ele que vai publicar seu trabalho?

— Acho que sim. Alvo nos apresentou na formatura.

— Eu lembro mesmo de tê-lo visto lá. — Sirius sorriu para Harry. — O natal é nesse domingo, você irá passá-lo lá em casa? Marlene e Lily adorariam que você fosse.

— Eu adoraria Sirius. — Harry respondeu. Marlene era a esposa de Sirius e Lily era a filha deles, ele havia colocado o seu nome assim em homenagem a mão de Harry. — Adoraria passa-lo com vocês.

— Falando nisso...

Mas o que Sirius ia falar foi interrompido pela porta abrindo-se rapidamente e um homem baixinho e com a face meio esquisita entrou no cômodo, somente notando a presença de Harry quando fechou a porta e virou-se com uma pasta na mão.

— Opa! — Exclamou ele e olhou para Sirius. — Desculpe-me, não sabia que estava com visitas. Com licença.

— Espere Peter. — Sirius foi até ele. — Gostaria que conhecesse o meu afilhado.

— Oh! — De repente o homem começou a encarar Harry com surpresa e algo que beirava a tristeza. — Não me diga que...

— Sim. Este é Harry Potter. — Falou Sirius.

— Olá senhor. — Harry respondeu e ofereceu sua mão em cortesia. — É um prazer.

— O prazer é todo meu senhor Potter. — Peter apertou a mão de Harry apressadamente. — Pode acreditar. Deus... Você se parece tanto com James.

— É o que costumam me dizer. — Ele respondeu desconfortavelmente. Não gostava de comparações daquele tipo.

— É um rapagão forte. — Sirius bateu em suas costas e falou. — E um escritor maravilhoso. Espere só Peter, os livros dele irão estourar.

— Eu espero que sim. Sirius, você está se lembrando da palestra, não está?

— Nossa. Quase esqueci.

— Você tem compromisso agora? — Harry perguntou, sentindo-se aliviado por ter que sair logo dali.

— Infelizmente eu tenho. — Ele abraçou o afilhado. — Nos vemos depois.

— Com certeza. — Harry falou.

— Acho que é melhor eu ir andando, se não você vai se atrasar.

— Foi um prazer Harry. — Peter falou com um leve reverência e saiu da sala.

— Qualquer hora desses, eu apareço por lá. — Sirius carregou Harry para fora do escritório e fechou a porta, trancando-a com a chave.

— Ficarei esperando. Tchau.

— Harry. — Ele que já ia descendo a escada parou e olhou para Sirius. — Fico muito feliz de que você tenha vindo.

— Não foi nada Sirius.

E com um sorriso, Harry o deixou e desceu as escadas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Depois de certo tempo, começou a sentir-se estranhamente incomodado com o barulho dos saxofones e toda a banda; com a falaria inquietante e desregulada das pessoas e as pesadas baforadas dos cigarros e charutos. Aproveitando a saída de Draco, foi até a varanda gigantesca que percorria ao redor de todo o primeiro andar, afastando-se da confusão do compartimento. Andou distraído até que os sons foram ficando cada vez mais abafados e distantes.

Quando atingiu a ponta oposta e ia dobrando na esquina viu uma dama recostada nas grandes e grossas grades de madeira e, a julgar pela fumaça que cortava levemente na escuridão, ela estava fumando distraidamente e indiferente a confusão no cômodo. Bem, parecia que alguém além dele já se sentia claustrofóbico dentro da casa. Depois que suas pupilas dilataram-se o suficiente ele viu que a mulher em questão era a Sra. Malfoy. Ele ficou um instante em total silêncio, apenas contemplando-a a leve e bruxuleante luz do poste no outro lado da rua. A neve caindo preguiçosamente enquanto ela fumava seu cigarro alheia a ele. Para anunciar sua chegada repentina ele deu um leve pigarro.

— Quem está aí? — Sua voz soou meio preocupada e desconfiada.

— Harry Potter. — Ele respondeu e á medida que se aproximava levantou os braços em rendição.

— Ah! Sr. Potter. — Exclamou aliviada e voltou a sua postura informal, levando o cigarro aos lábios novamente. — Também incomodado?

— Sim, um pouco. Acho que já bebi um pouco além da conta.

— Garanto-lhe, Sr. Potter, que de todos que estão aqui você foi o que menos bebeu.

— Hum! — Harry deu uma risadinha e também recostou-se na grade, mantendo uma distância saudável dela. — Talvez.

Ela não respondeu e somente quando levou o vinho aos lábios ele percebeu que ela tinha uma taça na mão. Hoje ela parecia ainda mais linda do que no dia de sua festa de formatura. Seu vestido azul escuro levemente brilhoso. Ela tinha luvas pretas que iam até o cotovelo e um anel de brilhantes no indicador da mão direita. Seus cabelos ruivos ondulados e vivos. O decote do vestido era pequeno e discreto. Em outras palavras, ela estava perfeita, pelo menos na opinião de Harry.

— Draco o convidou para a festa de natal? — Ela perguntou com indiferença e ergueu a sobrancelha bem feita.

— Sim, ele convidou. Mas eu recusei, pois não poderei ir.

— Irá passá-lo com sua família é claro.

— Quiser eu ter uma família.

— Por que diz isso? — Ela, confusa, franziu o cenho.

— Eu sou órfão. — Declarou baixinho, como se aquilo fosse um crime o um pecado.

— Mesmo? — Ela pareceu surpresa. — O que aconteceu?

— Meus pais morreram em um acidente de carro quando eu tinha sete anos.

— Eu sinto muitíssimo. — Ela levou a mão aos lábios. — Sr. Potter , eu não sabia...

— Não tem problema.

— Então... — Obviamente agora ela mudaria de assunto. —Vai passá-lo com amigos?

— Com o meu padrinho. — Harry deu um sorriso triste e a olhou com atenção.

— Quem é o seu padrinho?

— Sirius Black.

— Como? O dono da loja de tecidos?

— Ele mesmo.

— Eu não sabia que ele era o seu padrinho.

— Pois ele é. — Declarou desanimado e ela percebeu isso.

— Você não parece muito chegado a ele. — Aquela fora uma afirmação convicta, mas segundos depois ela levou a mão aos lábios novamente.

— Desculpe-me, isto não é do meu interesse.

— Mas é a verdade. — Ele lhe deu um leve sorriso.

— Draco sempre me puxa as orelhas por eu sempre me meter onde não sou chamada.

Harry sorriu mais uma vez e pela primeira vez naquela noite, Gina olhou dentro de seus olhos e ele não quebrou o contato visual, apenas ficou a apreciar seu belo e vivo olhar cor de chocolate, sua boca rubra e de traços delicados. As sardas disfarçadas pelo pó da maquiagem, deixando-a ainda mais linda. E ela parecia estar avaliando-o também. Ela levou a taça aos lábios e Harry desviou o olhar rapidamente para a neve.

— Então você quer ser publicado?

— Como? — Perguntou distraído.

— Você quer ser publicado?

— Ah! Sim, eu gostaria muito.

— Já mostrou algum material ao Draco? — Ela pôs o cigarro de volta aos lábios.

— Sim. Algumas poesias.

— Gostaria de ver. — Ela o olhou e ele retribuiu.

— Seria um prazer. — Sua voz saiu rouca e sedutora. Ela limitou-se a dar um sorrisinho e voltou a fumar o cigarro, terminando-o logo e em seguida, jogando-o.

— Devo voltar. Já me ausentei demais e talvez Draco até já queira ir.

— Mas ainda não é cedo? — Por algum motivo, ele não queria sair de sua presença. Ela era tão agradável.

— Eu sei que está, mas amanhã ele terá uma reunião bem cedo e deve estar bem disposto.

— Claro. — Respondeu descontente. — Em todo o caso eu também vou, já que foi ele quem me convidou.

— Como queira. — Ela lhe deu um aceno indiferente e saiu pelo lado oposto do qual ele tinha vindo.

Disposto a dar mais um tempo depois que todos a vissem, ele entraria. Não que tivesse acontecido algo entre os dois, mas as pessoas gostavam de fuxicos e Harry não estava disposto a perder a confiança de Draco. Na verdade, eles tinham conversado banalidades formalmente, sem nem ao menos se tocarem ou se aproximarem um do outro. Enfim, o medo persegue a mente culpada. Depois de um tempo ele voltou para o cômodo, para a música e para as fumaças de cigarro. Procurou por Draco e apressou-se a despedir-se e após muita insistência, Harry o convenceu de que pegaria um carro de aluguel e iria para casa. Ele despediu-se da Sra. Malfoy com um beijo sincero na mão, acenou para Draco e partiu.

Antes de lhes dar as costas ele viu quando Gina pos a cabeça sobre o ombro de Draco e segurou sua mão. Um pequeno incômodo surgiu em seu âmago. Algo que ele não sabia explicar e beirava a culpa e raiva. Mas ele sabia que, no fundo, sentia uma atração incontrolável pela Sra. Malfoy, que foi acesa um segundo depois que ele a vira pela primeira vez.

Caminhou entre a frota de carros e seguiu para a esquina, cortando a noite com passos largos e pesados pela pista coberta de neve. Quando chegou ao outro lado da rua, conseguiu ver, apesar do nevoeiro denso, um táxi vir vagarosamente. Ele acenou freneticamente e o carro parou com um baque surdo. Durante todo o trajeto ele permaneceu calado e pensativo, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que não sentia nada além de uma profunda admiração pela senhora que poderia ser vencida com esforço e distância. Pelo olhar que Harry observava, ela parecia sempre pronta para atacar como uma fera ataca sua presa. Só não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim.

Quando o carro parou, Harry retirou uma nota de cinqüenta para o homem e saiu apressado sem nem pegar o troco. Pegou as chaves e abriu a porta da casa. Antes de entrar balançou a cabeça e limpou os ombros para que os flocos de neve caíssem. Subiu as escadas, pensando em como seria tê-la ali, totalmente nua, á sua espera, no topo da escada como um prêmio no fim do dia. Sua respiração tornou-se ofegante e ele obrigou-se a parar de pensar em tais obscenidades. No entanto, a beleza, o seu jeito feminino fatal e blasé eram perfeitos demais para serem ignorados. Será que Draco sabia da sorte que tinha em tê-la para si? Parecia que sim a julgar pelo jeito paciente com que a tratava.

Com total certeza, Harry faria amor exaustiva e ardentemente a noite toda com ela, se ela estivesse ali, em seu leito quente e macio. Mas que pensamentos, ela era uma mulher casada. Recriminou-se em silêncio e pediu perdão a Deus por aquele pecado. Tomou um banho quente e rápido, apenas para livrar-se do odor da fumaça. Vestiu seu pijama e deitou-se. Sem conseguir conter os pensamentos entre o sono e a realidade, viu-a ali, deitada, completamente entregue e lânguida, oferecendo-se como nenhuma outra jamais o fizera...

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA:_**_Finalmente saiu o capítulo 2. Posso demorar muito para postar, mas não vou parar de escrevê-la. _

_ Espero que gostem._

_obrigada a quem lê._

_Bjs!  
><em>


	4. Chapter 3 The christmas

**Capítulo 3 – The Christmas **

A véspera do natal chegou com bastante ansiedade por parte dos londrinos. Havia propagandas, enfeites e músicas de natal nas lojas, nas padarias, em algumas cafeterias e por toda a cidade. A correria no centro havia aumentado ainda mais com as pessoas comprando os ingredientes para a ceia, compras de presentes de última hora, enfim, coisas para o feriado. Harry sentia-se de maneira animada, com um espírito de natal que nunca sentira na vida, pelo menos depois da morte dos pais. O feriado em particular ao qual estava acostumado em Cambrige era bem diferente. Todos os anos era sempre a mesma coisa. Hermione o convidava para passar o natal com sua família ou ele ficava apenas pelos arredores da faculdade jogando conversa fora com Lupin ou alguns de seus outros amigos.

Já em Londres era pura agitação e nada entediante. Naquela semana, Harry passou mais tempo na casa de Sirius que na sua própria, onde a solidão, que já fora sua companheira tantas outras vezes, não se fazia presente. Ele conversava com o padrinho e Marlene, ensinava a pequena Lily a tocar piano, ou mesmo ajudava em algum preparativo. Pela tarde ele ia ao escritório de Draco para que pudessem discutir mais ideias sobre seu livro.

Na tarde do dia vinte e três, ele encontrava-se no escritório do amigo, apenas jogando conversa fora e escutando o noticiário no rádio importado de Draco quando o primeiro ministro Winston Churchill começou a discursar para a população. Harry, que gostava de Churchill particularmente, escutou aos resmungos de Draco sobre como aquilo tudo lhe parecia uma baboseira tremenda. O primeiro ministro mostrou seus sentimentos, assim como os da família real, sobre o bombardeio que acontecera em Londres meses atrás e que matou milhares de pessoas. Falou sobre os tempos de guerra com a Alemanha e sobre a retirada das tropas britânicas dos campos de batalha, para que os soldados pudessem viver algum tempo de paz com suas famílias.

— Eu não concordo com o envolvimento da Inglaterra nesta guerra. — Declarou Draco, enquanto fumava e alisava a gravata indiferente ao gesto. — Só serviu para atrair bombardeios na cidade.

— Foi tudo muito horrível mesmo. — Concordou Harry. — Eu não estava aqui, mas sei que foi quase apocalíptico.

— Nem me fale. — Draco pegou o cigarro entre os dedos e pareceu pensar consigo mesmo. — Imagine essa Londres, agitada em tempo de ano novo e de repente, vazia como um deserto. Pessoas se escondiam em seus porões, viajavam para o interior ou até mesmo para outro país. Foi um verdadeiro caos.

— E quanto á você? — Perguntou Harry curioso. — Ficou aqui?

— É claro que não. — Ele voltou a por o cigarro na boca. — Os pais de Gina moram em Hempshire e ela praticamente implorou para que fôssemos para lá. Ela queria ver se todos estavam bem.

— Eu entendo. E quanto a sua família?

— Meus pais também moram ali por perto. No vilarejo de st. Ottery.

— Sei. — Respondeu Harry.

— Eu acabei comprando uma fazendo naqueles arredores. — Draco confessou. — Eu não vou até lá com a freqüência que gostaria porque eu não posso me ausentar por aqui. Gina também não gosta de ir sozinha. Mas ela sempre me pede para irmos.

— Você atende a todos os caprichos dela? — Harry não pode conter a pergunta. Ele tinha uma ânsia de descobrir mais coisas sobre a Sra. Malfoy e sobre o relacionamento do casal. Draco deu uma risada gostosa e olhou para Harry com conformismo.

— Sabe, Harry? — Ele inclinou-se na cadeira e olhou bem para o amigo. — Meu casamento com a Gina foi arranjado, admito. Nós mal nos conhecíamos. Mas na lua de mel eu descobri perfeitamente como ela era. Depois disso não foi difícil para que eu me apaixonasse por ela. A mulher tem um gênio forte e uma confiança que não lhe é má. A verdade é que eu tive muita sorte.

— Nossa! — Exclamou Harry admirado, mas ele realmente estava. Draco realmente a amava. — Não é muito comum encontrar homens que amem assim as suas esposas.

— Eu sei. — Draco apoiou os braços sobre a mesa e continuou. — A princípio, quando meu pai me comunicou sobre o casamento eu realmente pensei que levaria essa vida de marido infiel, mas... Eu não preciso de outras mulheres. A Gina tem tudo o que eu preciso. E o engraçado é que ela nunca foi... Tímida.

— Tímida? — Harry perguntou sem entender muito bem a frase do amigo. — Como assim?

— Você sabe que todas as mulheres são muito recatadas. — Draco falou em um misto de hilaridade. — Principalmente quando vão perder a virgindade. Mas ela não... Por incrível que pareça ela foi quem tomou todas as iniciativas e foi... Perfeito.

Harry ouvia atentamente tudo o que Draco dizia e ficava a imagina-la com si próprio. Os dois na cama, em um dia de inverno, fazendo amor exaustivamente, aquecendo um ao outro e deixando que ela tomasse todas as iniciativas. "Haaa!" Pensou Harry. Por uns segundos ele teve inveja da cara sonhadora que Draco tinha agora. Realmente, a mulher tinha artimanhas incríveis sobre ele.

— Eu não costumo falar sobre esse tipo de coisa com mais ninguém. — Draco o fitou. — Acho que não preciso reforçar a ideia de que você não deve contar isso pra ninguém, ela me mataria.

— Não precisa se preocupar, Draco. — Harry o acalmou. — Eu não diria isso por nada.

— Acho bom.

Os dois passaram algum tempo em silêncio. O único som vinha do radio, que tocava uma música de Larry Pipper – Through my mind*. Alguém bateu na porta do escritório e Draco mandou a pessoa entrar.

— Sr. Draco. — Era a sua secretária. — Houve um pequeno erro na impressão de algumas páginas que o senhor precisa ver.

— Erro? — Draco ergueu-se da cadeira rapidamente. — Que tipo?

— As letras saíram inversas pelo que o Sr. Crabb comentou.

— Eu não acredito nisso. — Draco passou a mão pela testa e olhou para a mulher. — Diga á ele que já estou a caminho.

— Tudo bem, Sr. Malfoy. — E dizendo isso, retirou-se da sala.

— Já é a segunda vez que isso acontece. — Draco falou com aborrecimento e olhou para Harry em seguida.

— Bem, Draco. — Harry levantou-se da cadeira. — Eu posso ir embora se você preferir...

— Que é isso, Harry? — Draco fez um leve aceno com a mão. — Espere aqui. Eu volto já.

— Tem certeza? — Perguntou e olhou para o relógio na parede. — Já são três e meia da tarde e...

— Eu insisto. — Draco apontou o acento e Harry sentou-se nele. — Vou só resolver isso o mais rápido que eu puder e volto. — Ele já ia fechando a porta, mas voltou. — Aliás, sinta-se á vontade de mudar a estação do rádio ou pegar algum livro para ler enquanto eu volto. Só para se distrair.

— Não se preocupe comigo. — Falou por cima do ombro e Draco saiu da sala.

Harry ficou alguns segundos a apreciar o quadro do Burn-jones á sua frente e depois acendeu um cigarro. Levantou-se, foi até a janela, contemplou o tempo por alguns instantes e respirou o ar puro que preenchia a sala. Encaminhou-se até a estante totalmente repleta de livros e procurou por algo que o agradasse. Olhou, olhou e optou por escolher um clássico de Tolstoi, Anna Karenina. Ele sabia que contava sobre um caso de amor entre um conde e a esposa de um aristocrata, mas nunca o lera de fato. Na faculdade o livro fora citado muitas vezes.

Sentou-se de volta na poltrona confortável e começou a ler com atenção o começo da história. Estava tão entretido que deu um leve sobressalto quando a porta do escritório foi aberta sem cerimônia. Harry virou-se para encarar Draco, porém não era o amigo, e sim a Sra. Malfoy. O coração de Harry acelerou e ele pôs-se de pé rapidamente assim que ela fechou a porta e o encarou com um misto de surpresa e estranheza na face e depois de um segundo lhe lançou um sorriso.

— Olá, Sr. Potter. — Cumprimentou gentilmente e foi em sua direção.

— Olá, Sra. Malfoy. — Harry a reverenciou levemente e pegou em sua mão, beijando-a com emoção. — Espero que não se incomode por eu estar aqui, é que...

— Não se preocupe Sr. Potter. — Ela olhou-o com indiferença á sua afobação. — Pansy me contou que Draco foi resolver um problema lá em baixo. É algo muito grave? — Perguntou com interesse.

— Bem... Foi um erro nas impressões pelo que a secretária falou.

Gina soltou uma risadinha relutante, encaminhou-se para detrás do birô, sentando-se na cadeira do marido, muito á vontade, e logo em seguida fez um gesto para que Harry sentasse.

— Da ultima vez que isso aconteceu, Draco chegou em casa furioso. — Ela mexeu no porta-cigarros e pegou um cigarro para si. — Ficou reclamando a semana toda que haviam perdido folha e tempo.

— Bem... — Harry pegou o livro que estava lendo e pôs sobre as pernas cruzadas, observando o jeito seguro da mulher á sua frente revirar as gavetas á procura de algo. — Então acho que é grave...

— Você tem fósforo ou algum isqueiro? — Ela mostrou o cigarro, que estava seguro entre os dedos. Ela usava uma luva de couro cor de vinho.

— Ah! — Harry levantou-se rapidamente da poltrona e ergueu-se em sua direção com o isqueiro já em mãos. — Desculpe-me.

Gina pôs o cigarro na boca e observou que as mãos de Harry tremiam levemente, enquanto o acendia. Os dois ficaram parados se encarando intensamente á medida que o cigarro começou a queimar. Ele observou-a levá-lo á boca de maneira casual e depois soltar uma leve baforada em sua direção. Neste momento, Harry viu-se incapaz de se mover, somente olha-la de maneira intensa.

— Anna Karenina? — Ela franziu o cenho e fez menção ao livro sobre a poltrona, tirando Harry de sua admiração. — Um gosto peculiar, não acha?

— Oh! Sim. — Ele voltou a sentar-se e pegou o livro delicadamente. — Nunca o li de fato, mas já ouvi muito sobre ele.

— Em minha opinião é uma obra prima. — Ela falou enquanto fumava tranquilamente, como se a cena de alguns segundos atrás jamais tivesse acontecido. — Eu gosto deste livro em particular.

— Ah é? — Harry sorriu. Havia descoberto mais uma coisa sobre ela. — O que chama a sua atenção na trama?

— A coragem que ela teve de largar tudo para fugir com o amante. — Ela falava de maneira pensativa. — Mesmo que o fim seja trágico.

— Trágico?

— Ah, Sr. Potter. — Gina voltou a olhá-lo. — Esqueci que nunca o leu antes. Mas espero que seja uma leitura fascinante assim como o foi para mim mesma.

— Muito obrigado. — Harry sorriu para ela. — Nada me satisfaz mais do que uma boa leitura. Mas me diga, que outro livro tem em sua afeição?

— Deixe-me ver. — Ela ajeitou-se na cadeira e cruzou as pernas. — São muitos, mas... Já leu o amante de Lady Chatterley?

— Sim. Esse eu li na faculdade. — Harry falou com modéstia. — É um romance bem...

— Erótico? — A voz dela saiu firme.

— É. — Admitiu ele, sem graça. Não se sentia muito á vontade de falar sobre aquilo, com ela, em particular. — Não é muito comum ver mulheres lendo estes livros.

— Eu bem sei. Mas sempre tive liberdade de ler tudo o que queria, desde que não fosse algo ruim de fato. Na verdade, meu pai me encorajava a ler quando eu era muito pequena, então comecei a cultivar o hábito da leitura.

— Fascinante. — Exclamou Harry. — Antes de minha mãe morrer ela também me incentivava bastante a ler.

— Foi por isso que formou-se me letras? — Ela parecia interessada de verdade quando perguntou.

— Na verdade sim. — Disse ele. — Embora, meu pai fosse advogado e quisesse que eu seguisse o mesmo caminho.

— Mas ele deixou algum negócio para você?

— Ele tinha um escritório de advocacia. — Ele não sabia por que estava falando todas aquelas coisas. A verdade era que doía muito falar da morte dos pais. — Mas Sirius o comprou para si já que não havia ninguém para tocar os negócios além de mim e eu só tinha sete anos de idade.

— Entendo. — A voz de Gina era solidária, mas não havia traços de pena em seu olhar o que deixou Harry menos angustiado. — Se não quiser falar sobre isso... Eu só estava tentando ser gentil.

— Não se preocupe. Já faz muito tempo e... — Harry suspirou pesadamente. — Pelo menos, agora, eu tenho o Sirius.

— Sirius? — Falou estranhamente. — Mas eu achei que vocês não eram muito próximos.

— E não éramos. — Harry ficou admirado por ela lembrar-se daquele detalhe. — Mas nesses últimos dias nos aproximamos bastante. Parece que ele mudou, eu não sei. Pra lhe falar a verdade, acho que fui eu que nunca dei espaço para ele em minha vida.

— Que bom pra você. — Ela falou com um sorriso delicado. — Ele tem família?

— Sim. Ele é casado com Marlene e tem uma filha chamada Lily. — Harry sorriu ao lembrar-se da pequena. — Lily. Esse era o nome da minha mãe e Sirius pôs o nome da filha em homenagem a ela.

— Então ele considerava mesmo a amizade com seus pais, não é?

— Sim. Muito.

A porta do escritório voltou a se abrir e Draco entrou com passos pesados. Sua cara não era das melhores, mas assim que ele deu-se conta de que Gina estava ali, logo suas feições mudaram para um sorriso carinhoso.

— Que surpresa, querida. — Enquanto passava por Harry ele deu uma leve batida em seu ombro e falou. — Desculpe-me pela demora, Harry. Mas tive que ir concertar tudo.

— Não se preocupe Draco. — Falou Harry, compreensivo. — Eu entedo.

Ele observou Draco ir ao encontro da esposa, rodar a cadeira para si, deixando-os frente á frente e depois dando um leve beijo em seus lábios. Mas na parte do beijo, Harry desviou o olhar e o concentrou na paisagem além da janela. Aquilo não deveria acontecer, já que os dois eram casados.

— Estava comprando algumas coisas no centro e resolvi passar por aqui para saber se você gostaria de alguma coisa. — Ela levantou-se da cadeira e deu passagem para o marido que sentou-se e logo em seguida, apertou os seus ombros, fazendo-lhe uma massagem.

— Não, eu não estou precisando de nada. — Ele respondeu de forma amorosa. — Mas era só isso?

— Bem...

— Com licença. — Falou Harry, educadamente e os dois olharam para ele. — Mas, Draco. Acho que já devo ir. Sirius está me esperando.

— Mas ainda está cedo e eu gostaria de convida-lo para jantar lá em casa esta noite. — Falou animadamente e Harry e Gina se encararam surpresos por alguns segundos.

— Muito obrigado. Mas fica para outra ocasião. — Desculpou-se Harry humildemente. — Eu vou jantar com Sirius e a família então...

— Tudo bem, Harry. — Falou Draco. — Entendi. Ele é seu padrinho, não é mesmo?

— Sim. Ele é.

— Tudo bem então. Mas quem sabe na festa de ano novo não possamos nos encontrar, não é mesmo?

— Eu prometo que vou.

Harry sorriu para ele e caminhou na direção dos dois. Ele apertou a mão de Draco com firmeza e tomou a mão da Sra. Malfoy com a sua e beijou-a, como sempre fazia.

— Eu lhe farei uma visita depois do natal. — Disse Draco, antes de Harry abrir a porta.

— Ou então o Sr. Potter pode nos fazer uma visita. — Gina falou, olhando nos olhos dele. — Não é mesmo Sr. Potter?

— Claro que sim. — Harry falou um tanto quanto confuso. Havia algo implícito na voz da senhora que ele não pode discernir completamente. — Até mais.

Lá fora nevava forte e o tempo não havia dado trégua desde que amanhecera.

Naquela manhã, Harry havia recebido uma carta de Hermione e pelo que percebeu, a amiga falou pouco e demonstrou nada na carta, além de coisas muito superficiais. E ele sabia o por quê do mau humor dela. Praticamente, desde que chegara a Londres, ele havia ligado somente umas duas ou três vezes. E ele sentiu-se culpado quando leu a carta e deu-se conta disso. Não mentia. Ele estava empolgado com a publicação do livro e com a reaproximação de Sirius.

Assim que ele terminou de ler a carta. Correu a procura de um telefone e pediu para que passassem a ligação para a cidade de Cambrigde. Depois de passar quase uma hora esperando por sinal, já que as ligações estavam congestionadas devido ao feriado. Assim que o telefone começou a funcionar mais uma vez, Harry ouviu a voz da Sra. Granger. Ela perguntou como ele estava, se tudo corria como planejado e desejou feliz natal antes de passar o telefone para Hermione.

A princípio, Harry parecia sem jeito de falar com a amiga. Foi logo pedindo mil desculpas e prometeu que ligaria freqüentemente dali em diante. Falou da publicação do livro, omitindo a nova amizade entre ele e Draco. Falou sobre a Sirius e como eles estavam se dando bem. Hermione ficou feliz com a notícia e parabenizou Harry pelas suas conquistas. Ela também contou que havia conseguido um estágio no hospital e que estava extremamente feliz com a oportunidade. Ela disse também, que havia visto Lupin na rua certo dia e que ele perguntara se ela tinha notícias dele, alegando estar preocupado com o seu sumiço.

Harry também prometera ligar para o ex-professor depois do ano novo, quando as coisas ficassem mais calmas. Ele desejou feliz natal e ano novo para a amiga e pediu desculpas mais uma vez por não ter dado tantas notícias. Ele desejou saúde e paz para toda a família e desligou, sentindo o seu coração mais leve depois de falar com a amiga e dela o ter desculpado pela falta de notícias.

O resto do dia fora calmo para todos na mansão dos Black. Sirius não fora trabalhar e Harry pode passar o dia conversando com ele sobre os mais diversos assuntos. Desde o acidente de seus pais até o desentendimento com Lupin. Não que ele tenha entendido totalmente o teor da briga, mas o padrinho disse: "Ficamos vulneráveis e nos exaltamos mais que o necessário, não concordávamos com muitas coisas e no final, o orgulho e a teimosia se tornou mais forte."

Já eram onze e meia da noite quando todos se sentaram á mesa para a ceia de natal. Sirius sentou-se na ponta da mesa, Marlene ao seu lado e Lily do outro. Harry sentou-se ao lado de Lily e percebeu a cara satisfeita do padrinho ao ver a família reunida com tanta paz. Depois de mais tempo do que necessário para comer, já que eles riam e conversavam durante a ceia, finalmente levantaram da mesa. Harry caminhou para a sala com o padrinho, enquanto Marlene e Lily retiravam a louça de volta para a cozinha. Já que eles haviam dado folga para todos os empregados. Mas logo as duas se juntaram á eles e Lily começou a tocar de maneira desengonçada no piano uma das músicas que Harry lhe ensinara, tirando vários sorrisos dos adultos ali presentes.

O som do fogo crepitando na lareira era aconchegante e agradável. No íntimo de Harry, ele sentia-se feliz como jamais estivera desde a morte dos pais. Marlene já estava se tornando quase como uma mãe para Harry e Lily era uma garotinha tão afetuosa que Harry se sentia como seu irmão mais velho e Sirius... Jamais pensara que o padrinho pudesse ser um homem bom, apesar de seu jeito pomposo e imaturo, ás vezes.

Obviamente ele dormiu na mansão mais uma vez. Estava um pouco tonto, devido á alguns copos de uísque que tomara naquela noite. Mal vestiu o pijama de lã branco e logo caiu pesadamente na cama, quase adormecendo em seguida. Mas antes que pegasse no sono profundamente, pensou em como aquele natal havia sido bom e especial.

O ano novo estava para chegar daqui á três dias, quando, atendendo ao pedido de Draco, ele foi até a casa do amigo para uma visita. Sirius pediu para que seu motorista o levasse até lá. Era cinco da tarde quando Harry chegou a mansão. Enquanto esperava que alguém viesse abrir os portões ele pode dar uma boa olhada na casa.

Havia um vasto jardim, com flores de todos os tipos, além de uma grande piscina em frente a casa. Os tijolos eram bem antigos e cor de areia. Parecia ter um estilo muito vitoriano na opinião de Harry e ele pode ver como tudo ali combinava com a dona. A aparência autêntica e delicada. Pensar que ela estava protegida além daquelas paredes e que logo a veria, fez seu coração bater fortemente, o que o fez se sentir culpado e atordoado. Aqueles pensamentos eram proibidos, mas nada aquietava o seu coração ardente ao pensar naquela mulher também ardente. A culpa era mais forte devido a sua nova amizade com Draco. Ninguém merecia ter um amigo que observasse sua esposa mais que o normal.

Harry sentia-se em um completo sentimento platônico. Ela parecia amar o marido, assim como Draco a amava e mais que tudo, ela parecia ser totalmente indiferente a si. Apesar desse pensamento o decepcionar, sabia que era o certo. Seria mais fácil se ela não retribuísse a sua atenção. Ele se perguntava se não era só uma admiração. A conhecia pouco menos de um mês e conversara pouquíssimo com ela. Embora, nas poucas conversas, ela conversara de igual para igual, com aquele jeito felino e sensual que tinha aos olhos dele.

Se ele fosse mais sensato, escutaria os conselhos de Sirius e sairia a procura de uma namorada. Quem sabe se assim ele não se distraía e acabasse percebendo que não sentia nada por ela...

— Sr. Potter? — Perguntou um moreno alto do outro lado do portão.

— Sim. Sou eu. — Respondeu ele, saindo de seu devaneio.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra o homem abriu o portão e Harry caminhou pela estrada de pedra até a sacada da casa. A porta foi aberta antes que ele batesse e a empregada olhou para ele de forma interessada.

— Você é o Sr. Potter?

— Sim. — Disse humildemente.

— O Sr. Draco o está esperando no escritório. — A empregada lhe deu passagem. — Venha. Pode deixar seu casaco no cabide.

— Ah, claro. — Harry retirou o casaco e o pendurou. — Obrigado.

Ele seguiu a empregada pela entrada e logo ela abriu a porta e deu passagem á sala de estar. Era uma sala bem ampla, com muito branco e detalhes dourados. Havia as escadas que levavam ao andar superior e foi com muita satisfação que ele viu quando a Sra. Malfoy surgiu em uma delas e lhe sorriu simpaticamente.

— Olá Sr. Potter.

— Olá Sra. Malfoy.

Harry retribuiu com um sorriso sedutor, enquanto a observava descer os degraus lentamente. Ele foi até o começo da escada. Ela vestia uma saia preta e uma blusa cor de vinho de mangas que iam até os punhos. Uma roupa casual, mas que ficava maravilhosamente perfeita nela. Harry reparou o quanto ela gostava da cor vinho.

— Espero que tenha tido um bom natal. — Ela falou assim que chegou perto dele.

— Foi ótimo na verdade. — Respondeu, enquanto pegava a sua mão e a beijava. Mas desta vez, ele não se curvou como das outra vezes, apenas a encarou atentamente e a viu abrir os lábios levemente. — Espero que o seu também tenha sido ótimo.

— Oh! — Ela exclamou animada. — Foi sim. Fomos passa-los com a minha família e a de Draco em Hempshire. Ficamos na fazenda

— Sei.

— Venha! — Ela terminou de descer a escada e fez sinal para que ele a seguisse. — Draco está lhe esperando. — E com um olhar para a empregada, quase, esquecida, disse: — Pode voltar Silva. Eu mesma acompanho o Sr. Potter.

— Com licença, então. — A empregada fez uma leve reverência e saiu.

— Venha, Harry. — Gina continuou a andar e Harry seguiu atrás dela.

Enquanto eles passavam por um comprido corredor, onde havia algumas portas e que estava repleto de quadros antigos pendurados na parede branca. Ele a observava á sua frente. Seu andado feminino fatal, rebolando de uma maneira decente, sem se dar conta do mal que fazia. Ele tentou desviar o olhar dela e começou a olhar para as paredes e para os quadros. Ao fazer isso não percebeu quando ela parou e acabou chocando-se contra ela de maneira abrupta. Involuntariamente ele a segurou pela cintura e com o impacto dos corpos, ele pode sentir o cheiro gostoso de seu perfume.

Harry não fez nenhum movimento depois disso e ficou á esperar que ela o fizesse. Ela virou-se lentamente, e saindo dos braços dele o encarou ultrajada, mas ao mesmo tempo um tanto quanto confusa. Vendo a expressão no rosto dela, ele afastou-se rapidamente e falou com a voz baixa para que Draco não ouvisse.

— Desculpe-me senhora. Eu me distraí olhando para os quadros e não a vi parar. — Ele lhe reverenciou mais uma vez. — Desculpe a minha falta de mazelo.

— Tudo bem, Sr. Potter. — A voz dela saiu falsa e uniforme. — Não se preocupe. Contanto que não volte a se repetir.

— É claro. Desculpe-me, mais uma vez...

Ela bateu na porta do escritório e entrou. Draco que escrevia algo entretido olhou para os dois e depois sorriu alegremente.

— Olá, Harry. — Ele levantou-se e estendeu a mão.

— Olá Draco. — Foi até seu encontro e apertou sua mão.

— Teve um bom natal? — Draco sentou-se e fez um gesto para que Harry se sentasse também.

— Vou mandar preparar um chá, já que os homens vão falar de negócios. — Gina falou e com um sorriso enviesado, saiu da sala.

Depois que ela saiu da sala naquela hora, Harry não voltou á vê-la, nem mesmo quando foi embora. Draco insistiu para que ele ficasse para o jantar, mas recusou. Estava tonto com a proximidade com Gina mais cedo e queria ficar um pouco sozinho. Antes de ir, Draco o chamou de volta.

— Já tem planos para o ano novo?

— Na verdade não. — Disse Harry com sinceridade.

— Nesse caso... Eu tenho um amigo. O nome dele é Horácio Slughorn. Já ouviu falar?

— Na verdade não.

— Bem... Horácio é um homem muito rico e em todas as viradas de ano novo ele dá festas. Mas tem um porém.

— Ele só convida as pessoas mais influentes e ricas do país. — Ele sorriu um pouco e continuou. — Não é querendo me gabar, nem nada do tipo, mas... Eu recebi três convites dele.

— Mesmo? — Perguntou Harry pouco admirado. Provavelmente ele teria convidado Sirius.

— Será que você não gostaria de ir? Eu tenho um convite sobrando e posso dá-lo a você se quiser.

— Bem... Draco. Por mim tudo bem. — Respondeu, sem realmente se importar.

— Ótimo. — Draco levou á mão ao bolso da calça e retirou um pequeno convite preto com branco e entregou a Harry. — Aqui está.

Harry recebeu o pequeno papel e o examinou. Logo percebeu um aviso em particular. "Baile de máscaras"

— Baile de máscaras? — Repetiu Harry.

— Isso mesmo. — Draco gargalhou. — Será a noite dos mascarados.

— É. Pelo visto essa festa vai ser muito boa.

— Com certeza. — Draco deu uns tapinhas gentis nas costas de Harry e sorriu e o alertou. — Roupa de gala. Smoking, gravata borboleta, sapatos brilhando, tudo bem?

— Sem problemas.

— E a máscara é por sua conta.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>*Esse cantor não existe, nem essa música. Eu apenas os inventei na hora.

**_N/A:_**Depois de uma eternidade, aqui estou eu de volta. Espero que gostem do capítulo.

BJS!


	5. Chapter 4 The masquerade

**Capítulo 4 - The Masquerade **

Depois de caminhar por quase todas as lojas de roupas masculinas do centro de Londres, decidiu-se por uma essencialmente simples, a Suit`s men, onde havia ternos e smokings bem alinhados e chiques. A real preferência de Harry em termos de roupa para essas ocasiões, seria ir à alfaiataria de Sirius e tirar as medidas exatas para fazê-las sob medida.

No entanto, não teria tempo para aquilo já que a festa seria daqui a seis dias e as roupas que havia em seu closet não estavam à altura da elegância do convite. Por sorte, havia encontrado um em particular que se adequara a ele de forma perfeita; nem comprido demais ou largo, quase como se tivesse sido feito por medida.

Foi á loja Costume house e encontrou uma bauta¹ peculiarmente bonita. Ela era completamente preta e com pequenos detalhes também pretos. Quando ele dirigiu-se ao balconista e pediu para que ele lhe atendesse, o homem logo olhou para o smoking que ele carregava e perguntou se ele iria à festa de ano novo do tal Horácio Slughorn.

Harry não havia percebido, mas quase todos os nobres de Londres falavam sobre a tal festa. Ao chegar em casa, no dia m que Draco lhe dera o convite, descobriu que Sirius e Marlene haviam sido convidados por Horácio em pessoa. Detalhe particular: Slughorn encomendava seus ternos apenas aos Black desde o tempo em que o pai de Sirius ainda tomava conta dos negócios.

— Eu nem estava lembrando que ainda havia esta festa para irmos. — Declarou Sirius, enquanto ele e Harry bebiam no escritório da casa. — Por isso eu não lhe falei nada.

— Não se preocupe com isto Sirius. — Harry engoliu o resto de sua bebida e olhou pela janela. — Eu já providenciei tudo.

— Mas eu ainda insisto de que daria tempo para fazer seu smoking na empresa...

— Não quero dar trabalho. — Harry respondeu de volta e se serviu de mais um gole da bebida. — Sei que você está com muitas encomendas para este fim de ano.

— Oras! — Sirius levantou-se da cadeira e acendeu um charuto. — Eu tenho muitos smokings. Ficariam bem em você, temos a mesma estatura.

— Humpf! — Exclamou Harry e depois deu um sorrisinho.

Não era pessoal, mas ele não gostava de usar roupas emprestadas. Principalmente na frente das pessoas mais esnobes que certamente estariam na festa. Ou na frente da Sra. Malfoy. Certamente ela estaria deslumbrante de máscara e em um de seus maravilhosos vestidos cor de vinho. A curiosidade aguçou sua mente e ele gastou uma tarde inteira e metade da noite, pensando de quantas formas diferentes ela apareceria. A imagem mais tórrida era ela nua e usando apenas a máscara. Amaldiçoava-se internamente por estes pensamentos. Ela era casada. Casada... Com Draco Malfoy, seu editor e amigo... E este foi seu último pensamento antes de pegar no sono.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Já fizera uns dois minutos que Harry, Sirius e Marlene haviam passado, de carro, pelos seguranças nos portões de entrada da propriedade de Horácio Slughorn. Lily havia ficado com alguns familiares de Marlene em Londres, eles não acharam prudente leva-la para aquela noite. Deram seus convites e entraram. Havia vários postes ao longo da estrada até a mansão que iluminavam perfeitamente as sebes, os enfeites de ano novo, máscaras espalhadas pelas flores bem cuidadas, bem aparadas e cheias de neve que cresciam aos montes ali. A sacada da casa luxuosa já podia ser meio avistada através das árvores e da leve névoa, parecia estar lotada de pessoas lá. Harry olhava espantado e extasiado. O lugar lembrava-lhe muito a casa dos pais em Derbyshire onde vivera grande parte da infância.

Dirigindo, Sirius parecia completamente indiferente e taciturno perante o esplendor estonteante e delicado do grande jardim e da grama verde e viçosa misturada com o branco. Se já estava deslumbrado só com aquilo, imagine quando chegasse a casa. Ele suspirou pesado e continuou a olhar para a paisagem. Marlene o olhou do banco da frente e sorriu gentilmente.

— Esta também foi minha reação quando entrei aqui pela primeira vez. — Declarou a mulher, com tom meio zombeteiro na voz, um tom muito típico de Sirius. Harry olhou-a e sorriu. — Você ficaria ainda mais encantado se viesse pela manhã.

— Duvido de sairmos daqui antes do amanhecer. Slughorn gosta de chamar a atenção das pessoas com o luxo. — Declarou Sirius com sua voz grave e indiferente. — Ele tem várias casas grandes e mais perto da cidade, mas ele quer mostrar seu mais novo investimento agora.

— Investimento? — Perguntou Harry sem entender. A casa agora estava perfeitamente á vista, grande e imponente.

— O Slughorn é uma espécie de publicitário, agiota e empreendedor. — Sirius voltou a falar e entrou pelo lado da casa, e logo foram avistadas filas de carros estacionados escondidos pela sombra das sebes altas. Carros luxuosos e caros que Harry nunca havia visto antes. — Se existem festas grandes de empresas multinacionais e bilionárias aqui na Inglaterra, pode apostar que quase todas são feitas nas propriedades dele.

Sirius ainda percorreu poucos metros e achou uma abertura para colocar o carro. Assim que terminou, desceram com suas máscaras a mão. O som da música, antes desapercebida por Harry, agora começava a preencher seus ouvidos. E um burburinho de vozes também. Harry olhou ao redor. As pedras cor de areia da casa, junto com o verde do capim e das outras flores, mesmo que na penumbra da luz da lua e dos postes e a neve cobrindo tudo, já era magnífica. Concordava com Marlene, de manhã seria ainda mais lindo.

— Vamos colocar as máscaras, então? — Perguntou Sirius, adiantando-se em por a sua. — Não quero um monte de fotógrafos expondo fotos minhas nos tablóides em janeiro.

— Claro! — Concordou Marlene. — Realmente, deve estar cheio de repórteres esta noite.

Harry pegou a sua bauta de dentro do bolso interno do paletó e puxou o elástico levemente para que adequasse ao seu rosto e depois repousou-a na face com delicadeza. Quando acostumou-se a ela, encarou ao padrinho e a madrinha e admirou suas máscaras. Eram bem bonitas.

— Vamos! — Chamou Sirius. — Temos que achar o anfitrião da noite.

Eles foram dando a volta pela casa e atingiram as escadas. Estavam enfeitadas com arranjos de lírios e candelabros, iluminando tudo. Assim que subiram o último degrau, avistaram alguns mascarados e flashes dispararam em suas direções. Alguns bebiam lá fora com seus casacos e se divertiam. O palco estava montado dentro da casa e a banda tocava animadamente o seu Jazz. A casa era toda rodeada pelo alpendre de pedra e havia pessoas por todos os lados. Sirius cutucou em suas costas e passou o braço pelo de Marlene.

Adentraram na casa, onde as portas grandes e brancas estavam abertas a vontade. Logo, avistaram o enorme lustre que iluminava o enorme salão de dança. Harry pensou consigo mesmo que talvez tivesse de vender seu apartamento em Londres para poder comprar um lustre como aquele. A frente havia mais cinco degraus compridos para descer completamente no salão. O piso era xadrez e havia vários quadros pelas paredes. Os degraus da grande escada para o andar de cima estavam todos cobertos por um tapete vermelho. A música estava agradável, nem muito alta e gloriosamente degustada.

As mesas longas dos coquetéis estavam próximas às colunas da esquerda ao redor do salão. E do outro lado havia a mesa dos petiscos, esta era maior e mais longa ainda. Com todos os tipos de comida, frutas e sobremesas. Os talheres brilhavam sobre a toalha de mesa vermelha. As pessoas rondavam por ali. Outras dançavam animadamente no salão imenso.

Já era quase dez e meia da noite. Harry pensou que teria muito mais gente ali. Ou elas ainda chegariam, ou Slughorn era mesmo o filho de uma mãe muito rico e convencido que convidara apenas a nata da nata da sociedade burguesa riquíssima de Londres.

Falando em burguesia, começou a varrer o salão com o seu olhar procurando por Draco e sua bela esposa. Mas seria um pouco difícil de achar devido a leve multidão de máscaras. Resolveu-se, então, procurar pelos cabelos louros quase brancos ou pelos cabelos ruivos como labaredas. Desceram as escadas. As pessoas olhavam com atenção umas para as outras. Suas roupas eram chiques e suas maneiras requintadas e esnobes, com seus sotaques superiores e sulistas. Harry passou a mão pelo terno e abotoou-o. Ainda bem que havia comprado um a tempo, e seus sapatos estavam brilhando de novos.

— Acho que Slughorn está ali. — Sirius gritou em seu ouvido. — Vamos até lá.

Eles caminharam até um homem de altura mediana e gordo que estava de costas e conversava animadamente com um grupo que sorria a valer com suas falas.

— Ora se não é o bom e velho Slug! — Gritou Sirius, dando leves batidas nas costas do homem, que virou-se para eles rapidamente.

— Sirius Black! — Exclamou ele feliz, retirando sua máscara branca e encarando a todos. — Que bom que veio.

— Não poderia reclinar o convite. — Sirius sorriu e apertou sua mão com firmeza.

— Marlene. É sempre um prazer vê-la. — Ele segurou a mão dela e beijou-a com delicadeza. — Onde está a pequena Lily?

— Igualmente Horácio. — Respondeu Marlene com educação. — Bem, achamos melhor deixa-la com os meus pais e alguns primos. Ela se divertirá mais.

— Ah! — Exclamou Slughorn. — Mas não tinha problema em trazê-la. De qualquer forma, mande meus sinceros votos de ano novo para ela, sim?

— Ora! Não se preocupe. Mas deixe-me apresenta-lo ao meu afilhado, Harry Potter.

— Como vai meu rapaz? — Ele olhou diretamente para Harry e estendeu a mão, parecendo honrado e surpreso. Ele sentiu-se compelido a retirar a máscara devido a curiosidade e atenção de Slughorn.

— Eu estou muito bem Sr. Slughorn. — Harry apertou sua mão cativamente e lhe sorriu com simplicidade. — Ainda melhor por estar aqui. Achei maximamente deslumbrante o local que escolheu para a festa. Ainda estou recuperando o fôlego.

— Ah, Sirius. — Slughorn voltou-se para ele e sorriu. — Este garoto vai longe. — Então voltou a encará-lo. — Está se adaptando bem ao clima de Londres?

— Mais do que bem. — Disse Harry, encarando o padrinho.

— Ele vai publicar um livro na editora de Draco Malfoy. — Marlene disse, enquanto enroscava o braço ao de Harry. — Estamos muito orgulhosos dele.

— Um livro? — Horácio pareceu surpreso. — Então quer dizer que é escritor? Onde formou-se?

— Cambridge. — Harry falou pomposo de si mesmo.

— Hum. Pode se gabar meu rapaz. — Ele passou o braço pelos ombros de Harry. — E pode se gabar mais ainda por ter conseguido a publicação com o Draco. Sua editora só lança os melhores, devo dizer.

— Ah, isso é verdade. — Concordou Marlene. — Sempre aprecio os novos romances. No meu clube de leitura se quiser estar por dentro é só passar nas livrarias dele.

— Não é de se admirar que seja podre de rico. — Refletiu Sirius e sorriu.

— Bem, falando nisso. Ele chegou a pouco por aqui. — O coração de Harry disparou. Então, a Sra. Malfoy já estava ali. Horácio olhou em volta. — Eles estavam conversando com uns americanos ainda pouco.

— Americanos? — Perguntou Sirius em tom de escárnio. — O que você quer confraternizando com aqueles beberrões?

— Sirius! — Advertiu Marlene, desaprovadoramente. Harry sorriu, e Slughorn também.

— Eles não são tão ruins assim, Sirius? — Argumentou o anfitrião. — São ótimos de se fazer negócios até.

— Fale por si mesmo. — Sirius, pegou uma taça de champanhe que um dos garçons lhes ofereceram, assim como Harry e Marlene também aceitaram, e continuou com seu discurso enraivado. — Eles estão tentando marcar território contra os meus tecidos. Como esses hipócritas filhos da mãe teem a audácia de fazer uma coisa dessas? Somos britânicos, somos superiores.

— Mas o que é isso, Sirius? — Slughorn, levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso. — Eu não fazia a menor ideia de que você partilhava dessa opinião.

— Mas eu penso. Não vai me dizer que você não pensa assim?

— Bem. Não com tanta firmeza.

Depois disso seguiu-se um silêncio meio desconfortável. Marlene contemplava o luxo do lugar e tomava sua bebida. Sirius continuou parado e bebendo. Slughorn pôs a mão no bolso e vasculhou o salão à procura de alguma coisa que o tirasse dali. Harry, no entanto, não compartilhava da opinião do padrinho, até estranhou que ele, sendo o homem que era, pensasse tão minimamente sobre aquilo. Harry não era conservador e não pensava na monarquia como a única solução para qualquer problema iminente. Mas por não querer confrontar e discutir com Sirius, e por querer muito ver Draco(e esposa), apenas calou-se e virou-se para Slughorn.

— Onde o senhor disse que Draco estava mesmo?

— Oh!

O homem teve mais do que satisfação em passar o braço pelos ombros de Harry e, depois de pedir licença, retirar-se com ele a procura dos Malfoy. Caminharam pelo salão á procura e ao longe, antes mesmo que Horácio lhe apontasse onde ela estava, Harry a reconheceu mesmo com a máscara.

Não havia mulher mais perfeita em todo o mundo, e seus cabelos estavam mais chamativos do que nunca. Ela usava um vestido azul escuro, o que realçava sua pele branca. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um penteado diferente e maravilhoso, com cachos bem feitos. Sua máscara era cinza e cheia de brilhantes e cobria apenas a metade do rosto, de longe pode observar seu batom vermelho vivo.

— Bem. Ali está Gina. Pergunte por Draco. Ele estava ali há alguns minutos.

— Não se preocupe. — Harry pegou na mão de Horácio e disse antes de se separarem. — Desculpe-me pela explosão de Sirius agora a pouco. Ele é louco pela empresa e...

— Não se preocupe com isso, meu caro. Eu conheço Sirius desde que era um adolescente sonhador. Assim como os seus pais.

— Conheceu os meus pais?

— Sim. — Os olhos de Horácio se iluminaram. — Eles eram ótimas pessoas. Lily então... Ela era uma verdadeira dama. Bem educada, distinta. Você tem os olhos dela. — Horácio bateu nas costas de Harry que riu levemente. — Mas eu devo ir agora. Tenho de resolver algumas coisas.

— Obrigado, Horácio.

E com um ultimo aceno, ele o deixou. Harry rapidamente desviou sua atenção para a bela senhora mais a sua frente. Ele a estudou por mais alguns momentos, escorada a uma das grandes colunas do grande salão. Assim como na primeira vez que a vira, ela bebia sozinha, acuada em um canto, com o olhar em lugar nenhum. Harry perguntou-se se Draco era louco. Porque somente um louco a deixaria ali, sozinha á mercê de outros homens... Iguais á ele. Sua consciência doeu. Lembrou-se da última vez em que se encontraram na sua casa, o incidente do esbarramento. Andou até ela com passos cautelosos, e ao chegar perto o suficiente, cumprimentou-a gentilmente.

— Boa noite! — Ele sorriu ao vê-la virar-se de supetão e encara-lo.

— Ah! — Ela recompôs-se e o encarou com frieza. — Boa noite.

— Desculpe-me se a assustei. — Voltou a falar.

— Quem é você? — Ela perguntou parecendo ultrajada. Harry sorriu ainda mais e entendeu o porquê de seu comportamento rude.

— Não está me conhecendo? — Ele retirou sua máscara e sorriu.

— Oh! — Ela levou a mão, com suas unhas bem feitas e pintadas de vermelho, a boca e sorriu minimamente. — Sr. Potter. Desculpe-me, não o reconheci. Mas também, esta bauta não ajuda muito. Estou curiosa com sua escolha.

— Bem, eu não sei exatamente. — Ele procurou por algum desconforto pela parte dela, mas não encontrou. Talvez ela não tivesse dado tanta importância para o que havia acontecido, ou então, mascarava muito bem o que sentia. — Eu só a achei bem diferente.

— Também achei bem diferente e bonita. — Os dois sorriram um pouco. — Ainda bem que conseguiu uma a tempo, já que Draco lhe entregou o convite em cima da hora.

— Tive sorte, eu acho. — Harry olhou para a máscara em suas mãos. — Eu a encontrei em uma loja simples. Também gostei da sua. Combinou com você, se me permite observar.

— Obrigada! — Ela sorriu e o encarou cuidadosamente. Harry sempre sentia-se apreensivo quando ela o olhava daquela maneira. Era como se ela estivesse vendo em seus olhos o quanto ele sonhava com ela em situações íntimas.

— Onde está Draco? — Ele forçou-se a perguntar.

— Ele deve estar conversando sobre negócios com os americanos. — Ela levou a taça de champanhe e bebeu um pouco. Ela parecia um tanto quanto aborrecida com o que dissera — E o pior é que eu não consigo conhecer ninguém com todas estas malditas máscaras.

— Eu entendo. — Harry a olhou por algum tempo, estudando sua expressão, e não pode conter a pergunta que saiu de seus lábios. —Gostaria de dançar um pouco? Eu poderia fazer-lhe companhia.

Gina o olhou um pouco surpresa e sorriu, avaliando a proposta. Ela olhou para os lados por algum tempo.

— Acho que Draco não se importará. — Ela estendeu a mão para que Harry a pegasse, o que ele fez de bom grado. — Além do que, quando ele começa a falar de negócios o tempo parece parar.

— Tudo bem então.

Harry sentiu o toque quente do braço dela envolto no seu e sentiu-se estranhamente convencido de si mesmo. Não tinha dúvidas de que andava com a mulher mais linda do salão, mesmo que fosse casada. O perfume floral dela o atingiu em cheio. Ele estava completamente perdido. Tudo naquela mulher o atraía. Absolutamente tudo. Aturdido, levou-a para pista de dança. Não conseguia acreditar que, pelo menos em uma dança, teria sua presença apenas para si. Na verdade, já nem lembrava do mundo ao seu redor.

A música lenta de jazz soou calorosamente entre os casais. Era uma melodia sensual e delicada. Harry tomou a mão pequena e delicada na sua, e se arrepiou com o contato quente dela. Seus sentimentos fluíam; ele só a encarava através da bauta, e ela também lhe devolvia um olhar intenso através de sua própria máscara e de seus cílios espessos. Quando tocou sua cintura bem feita seus dedos coçaram e arderam por mais.

Gina também pareceu sentir alguma coisa quando tocou no ombro dele. Seus lábios se entreabriram um pouco, e suspirou. Harry lhe sorriu e ela devolveu o gesto naturalmente. Ao se movimentarem suavemente ao som da música, perceberam como faziam aquilo bem. Harry nem pensava em prestar atenção e não pisar em seus pés como ele sempre se preocupava com outras mulheres. O ritmo era tão natural com ela que não valia qualquer preocupação.

— Terminou sua leitura de Anna Karenina? — Perguntou informalmente.

— Ainda não. — Respondeu francamente e sorriu. — Mas estou adorando a narrativa. Tólstoy era uma gênio mesmo.

— Com certeza ele era. Mas acho que você não é um fã fervoroso dele.

— Não sou mesmo. — Admitiu. — Porém, eu o admiro muito. Além do que, existem outros escritores mais importantes no meu íntimo.

— Posso perguntar quais? — Perguntou curiosamente e lhe deu um daqueles sorrisos matreiros.

— Jane Austen, por exemplo.

— Jane Austen? — Gina falou sugestivamente e com um misto de surpresa na voz. — Aí eu me pergunto o porquê de sua paixão por ela.

— Ela é uma grande escritora. Ninguém pode negar. Ela descrevia muito bem a sua sociedade e os costumes nos quais vivia. Seus livros são obras de arte.

— Eu concordo plenamente. Mas muitos dizem que seus livros são para mulherzinhas.

— Isto é uma tremenda besteira. — Falou Harry meio indignado. — Não devemos levar em conta apenas os casos de amor nas histórias. A escrita é impecável, a descrição dos pensamentos dos personagens, e seus pontos de vista são muito bem escritos e detalhados, mas não a ponto de ser uma leitura entediante.

— É isso o que eu penso, e logo que eu e Draco nos casamos a primeira coisa que ele disse quando adicionei minha coleção na biblioteca da mansão foi exatamente isso. Ele tem uma mente muito fresca para livros.

Harry sentiu um leve desapontamento ao ouvi-la falar com orgulho do marido, já esquecido, para ele. Foi como um balde de água fria, levando todos os resquícios de insanidade que tinha. No entanto, mesmo triste, forçou-se a dizer algo e a não deixar o seu incômodo transparecer.

— Draco tem um bom gosto variado mesmo. — Concordou Harry. — Afinal, ele não estaria onde está agora se não tivesse.

— Ele é um dos melhores.

— Claro. — Respondeu fracamente.

O assunto cessou. Eles continuaram dançando lentamente ao ritmo da música, cada vez mais concentrado. Ao término e o prelúdio de uma música e outra, Gina comentou:

— Não fazia ideia que era um homem tão decidido.

— Perdão? — Harry perguntou confuso, estava muito distraído olhando para os lábios dela. Ela deu uma risadinha irônica. — Não entendi.

— Eu disse que não sabia que era um homem tão decidido. — A voz dela o seduzia.

— Por que diz isso?

— Dança. — Respondeu simplesmente e Harry franziu o cenho. — Você consegue ver muito de uma pessoa no jeito dela dançar.

— É mesmo? — Perguntou. A boca seca de desejo. Ela apenas sorriu e acenou enquanto eles recomeçavam no ritmo agradável mais uma vez. — E o que percebeu?

— Você tem um toque forte e preciso. — Ela declarou seriamente. Harry sorriu aturdido. — Me guiou como um homem que sabe o que quer. Quebrou a imagem de menino que tinha.

— Uau! — Harry exclamou. — Isso significa muito para o meu ego.

— Para o de qualquer homem, imagino eu. — Ela sorriu mais uma vez. — Percebeu algo sobre mim? Seja sincero.

Nesta parte da dança, Harry inclinou-se sobre ela, sustentando-a pelas costas até se curvarem um pouco, e sussurrou, sentindo os cabelos aveludados tocarem sua mão. Harry não conseguia se controlar naqueles minutos em que estava com ela em seus braços. Nunca a atração que sentira se manifestara tão fortemente. Sua língua coçou para dizer tudo o que estava sentindo, mas forçou-se a ser o mais sutil e cortês que conseguia. Não queria ser rude e mal educado.

— Só mostrou mais o que eu já sabia. Que é uma mulher provocante e intensa. — Os olhos castanhos vivos brilharam através da máscara cinza.

Voltaram a posição normal. Harry pode perceber que ela estava um pouco ofegante. Ele também estava. Deveria admitir que também havia receio em seus olhos e modos. Enquanto terminava a dança, ela manteve-se calada. Os dois se olhavam, esquecendo do mundo.

— Acho melhor eu procurar por Draco. — Disse, desvencilhando-se dele educadamente. — Já faz algum tempo que nos separamos.

— Claro. — Harry concordou, mas não soltou a mão dela de imediato. — Desculpe-me se eu disse algo...

— Foi só uma dança, Harry. — Ela lhe falou sugestivamente e saiu, deixando-o sozinho e confuso.

Suspirou intensamente e olhou ao redor. Ninguém o encarava; agora que voltara a si, percebeu o quanto havia dado bandeira ao agir daquela maneira. Agradeceu a Deus mentalmente por todos estarem de máscaras e que este fato dificultasse a falaria dos fofoqueiros. Procurou por Sirius e deixou o salão assim que o avistou, ele dançava com Marlene, e não querendo atrapalhá-los, foi até a mesa dos aperitivos e resolveu experimentar algumas daquelas maravilhas.

— Sabe o que é isso que está comendo? — Uma voz macia soou atrás de si, e ele virou-se educadamente para encarar a dona da voz.

Ela estava usando um vestido branco com detalhes vermelhos que contrastava com seus cabelos louros e ondulados; sua máscara era também branca. Ela usava uma bolsa de mão de diamantes discretos e um salto altíssimo. Se Harry não conhecesse Gina, ele diria que aquela era a mulher mais maravilhosa da festa. Não podia negar este fato a si mesmo, era um homem afinal.

— Não exatamente. — Respondeu educadamente. — Mas tem um gosto maravilhoso.

— Disso não tenho dúvidas. — A mulher sorriu com elegância, o batom vermelho em seus lábios era vivo e convidativo.

Harry percebeu um leve sotaque em sua voz, e forçou-se a pensar coerentemente.

— Desculpe-me por não ter me apresentado. — A mulher retirou a máscara, revelando atraentes olhos azuis, antes despercebidos por ele. — Meu nome é Isabelle Delacour.

— Harry Potter, muito prazer. — Harry retirou a máscara, pegou em sua mão e levou até os lábios, dando um beijo casto.

— Vi você dançado com Gina.

— Viu? — Tentou manter a voz passiva e teve algum sucesso. — E o que você é dela?

— O irmão de Gina casou-se com minha irmã, Fleur Delacour.

— Você é francesa, não é?

— Sim. Por quê?

— O leve sotaque em sua voz é muito agradável.

— Obrigada. — Ela sorriu gentilmente. — E você é algum parente dela?

— Não, eu sou um amigo de Draco. Nos encontramos por acaso. Aliás, você sabe onde ele está?

— Gina me fez a mesma pergunta e o saiu procurando. Eu estava andando por aí. Achei a propriedade muito linda.

— Eu também, devo confessar. O ar de interior daqui é ótimo.

— Concordo com você.

Os dois se olharam, reparando na beleza do outro.

— Deve estar se perguntando por que eu vim falar com você, não é?

— Mais ou menos.

— Só queria me entrosar, e como o vi dançando com Gina, achei que deveria ser uma pessoa respeitável.

— Bem, não é querendo me gabar, mas sou sim. — Os dois sorriram. — Você mora aqui ou... ?

— Não. Eu moro na França, mas estou de visita aqui. Vim no navio a dois dias atrás. Draco insistiu para que eu viesse com eles na festa.

— É claro. Draco é sempre um gentleman.

— Não tenho nenhuma dúvida quanto á isso. Mas... você mora aqui?

— Sim. Recentemente me mudei para Londres. Eu acabei de me formar em Cambridge e estou para ser publicado pela editora de Draco.

— É escritor? — Perguntou maravilhada. — Sempre quis conversar com um escritor.

— E está conversando com um dos melhores, digo eu.

A voz de Draco soou ao lado deles. Harry olhou-o. Ele e Gina já estavam juntos e os dois sorriam alegres.

— Achei que ia passar a festa toda falando de negócios. — Exclamou Harry, enquanto se cumprimentavam com um aperto de mãos.

— Nem me fale. Mas não poderia desperdiçar o momento.

— Você nunca pode, não é, querido? — Falou Gina em um misto de ironia.

— Não faça isso comigo Gina. Nem demorei tanto assim.

Os outros sorriram do casal. Harry forçadamente devido as circunstâncias.

— Bem, Belle. Imagino que já devam ter se conhecido.

— Sim. — Respondeu a moça alegremente. — Ele acaba de me dizer que é escritor.

— E um dos melhores, eu posso apostar.

— Assim você me encabula. — Brincou Harry.

— Deixe de besteiras Harry. — Draco bebeu o uísque que tinha e sorriu. — Quando a editora publicar seu livro terá de se acostumar com o assédio e elogios fazem parte.

— Se você diz.

Isabelle sorriu um pouco e tocou no braço de Harry levemente. Quando ele olhou-a teve a impressão de que ela piscara levemente para ele, flertando descarada na frente de Draco e Gina.

— Você gostaria de dançar, Harry?

— Oh... Bem! — Harry ficou sem saber o que fazer, ainda mais quando Draco o olhou e deu uma risadinha e piscou. — Eu adoraria, por favor.

— Ótimo, pois adoro esta música.

Antes de ir, Harry não conseguiu evitar olhar para Gina e ao fazer isto, notou um leve aborrecimento em suas feições. Com o coração meio pesado, ele andou com Isabelle até o centro do salão e quase enlaçou sua cintura completamente quando ela praticamente estreitou os dois braços por seu pescoço. No começo Harry sentiu-se desconfortável, mas na segunda música, ela o bombardeou com tantos assuntos diferentes e com tanto sensualismo no olhar que quase não pode resistir ao instinto de beijar-lhe ardentemente.

Isabelle praticamente não desgrudou de Harry ao decorrer da festa. Os dois já haviam tomado alguns drinks e sentiam-se um tanto quanto altos. Até para Sirius e Marlene ele a apresentara. Maquinalmente, os dois, dançavam, bebiam, conversavam com Draco e Gina e Sirius e Marlene e depois voltavam a se devorar com os olhos. Pelo menos isso fazia com que ele não pensasse ou olhasse para Gina o tempo todo.

Quando já estava perto da meia-noite Horácio pronunciou-se no microfone pela primeira vez na noite e cumprimentou a todos com sinceros e bons desejos de ano novo, ao que fora aplaudido com euforia. Então, ele propôs a brincadeira francesa da noite.

— Como todos aqui são ótimas e bem selecionadas pessoas eu gostaria que todos começassem a dançar, todos mesmo. Teremos uma queima de fogos assim que der a meia-noite. — Os olhos de Horácio começaram a brilhar. — No momento em que todos estiverem dançando, as luzes irão se apagar, para que não fiquem assustados. E quero que fiquem trocando de pares até que a queima de fogos pare, e no fim, quando as luzes reacenderem, todos tirem suas máscaras, revelando-se um para os outros. Agora, venham para a pista , faltam apenas dois minutos para o ano-novo.

As pessoas aplaudiram calorosamente e sorriam com a ideia. Esnobes por esnobes ninguém ligaria de trocar os pares. Harry que estava com Isabelle colada em seu braço, sorriu e cochichou que aquela era uma velha brincadeira francesa ainda muito praticada. Harry sorriu e beijou sua mão com educação, olhando-a com admiração. Draco e Gina sorriam ao seu lado, enquanto Sirius e Marlene balançavam a cabeça desaprovadoramente.

— Este Slug não tem mais o que inventar. Que homem, meu Deus. — Exclamou Marlene entre desagrado e certa diversão.

— Realmente! — Sirius ao seu lado, concordou.

— Vamos! — Animou-se Draco, batendo nas costas de Harry e levando Gina delicadamente. — Vamos brincar á francesa.

Os mais jovens começaram a dançar e encaravam-se de instantes em instantes, atentos para novas instruções. Quando os fogos começaram a estourar do lado de fora da casa nos mais diversos tons, as luzes se apagaram e a troca de casais começou.

Harry sentia-se meio desnorteado, por um tempo não conseguiu ver nada em sua frente e no segundo seguinte uma confusão começou, Isabelle fora arrancada de seus braços e a gritaria de sorrisos aumentava a cada instante. Alguém o agarrava e soltava, e ele ficava cada vez mais tonto devido a quantidade de bebida que já havia tomado. Sentiu como se tivesse rodado todo o salão. Os fogos lá fora ajudavam a ver um pouco do interior da casa.

Depois de quase dois minutos, a queima de fogos em fim cessou quando a última pessoa agarrou-se a ele. As luzes acenderam e quando acostumou-se ao brilho, viu que estava com Gina Malfoy em seus braços novamente. Seu coração disparou e ela lhe sorriu levemente. E em um ato de ousadia(ou pela bebida) ele retirou a máscara dela e olhou-a fixamente. Ao seu redor vivas de "feliz ano novo" eram ouvidas. Gina também retirou a dele e lentamente, deram um feliz ano novo cheio de significados um para o outro.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Quase que eu não postava este capítulo. Demorou, mas enfim veio. Espero que gostem desse.

Bjs!

¹ Pra quem estiver curioso de como é a máscara de Harry, ou não souber como é uma bauta, é só olhar este link:  . /imgres?um=1&hl=pt-BR&sa=N&biw=1024&bih=594&tbm=isch&tbnid=x5wuZ6A1sbT5eM:&imgrefurl= servlet/the-2813/black-bauta-mask,-bauta/Detail&docid=JbJ7ZHvgey1fGM&imgurl= media/1/a20791512eca3bf745c7e2_ &w=300&h=237&ei=-TgpUPXWIurD0AGizYGYBg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=271&sig=104496744390949107616&page=3&tbnh=132&tbnw=168&start=46&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:17,s:46,i:274&tx=102&ty=89

² Essa é a mascara que eu imagino a Gina usando, mas tirando a pena. Tem que ser uma tão bela e chique que esteja á altura da personalidade dela:  . /imgres?num=10&hl=pt-BR&biw=1024&bih=619&tbm=isch&tbnid=7UZLCF4koJZZ_M:&imgrefurl= . /materia/confira-o-primeiro-capitulo-do-best-seller-cinquenta-tons-mais-escuros/%3Fp%3D/amor-e-sexo/relacionamentos&docid=-YUFFLXGnlXWAM&imgurl= . . &w=620&h=435&ei=zABhUL-YIYjf0gGXm4HIAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=261&vpy=162&dur=490&hovh=178&hovw=253&tx=159&ty=90&sig=104496744390949107616&sqi=2&page=1&tbnh=137&tbnw=188&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:71


End file.
